S E R P E N T A R D
by hushbabe
Summary: Et si Harry avait accepté la décision du Choipeaux ? Retrace les sept année de Harry. Basé sur le canon. Possible Drarry.
1. T1 chapitre 1

Chapitre corrigé le 29 juin.

8 pages Open Office.

Résumé : Et si Harry avait accepté le décisions du Choixpeau ?

 **CHAPITRE 1**

\- On va d'abord aller voir Madame Guipure, elle va s'occuper de te tailler tes tenues d'écoles, et au passage, t'habiller correctement. Et j'entends par là, avec autre chose que le vieux sac à citrouille que tu portes.

Hagrid ne laissa pas le temps à Harry de protester que "c'était pourtant son t-shirt plus présentable !" et lui indiqua d'un grand geste de bras ; qui manqua de faire tomber le chapeau à voilette d'une grande sorcière blonde ; un grand magasin dont les vitrines laissaient découvrir quatre mannequins vêtus de longues robes rouges, vertes, bleues et jaunes. En haut de l'entrée, une enseigne composée de lettres flottantes, indiquait " Madame Guipure, prêt-à-sorcier pour mages et sorciers ".

Harry se demanda quelle pouvait bien être la différence entre un mage et un sorcier, (il lui semblait que Merlin était un mage, et Harry eut la pensée très immature, mais qui le fit sourire, que les mages avaient sûrement tous une longue barbe blanche et une robe étoilée), mais il n'eut pas le temps de demander à Hagrid, qui le coupa dans son élan.

\- Tu pourrais y aller tout seul ? Je vais prendre un petit remontant au Feu du Dragon, j'ai toujours eu en horreur les traversées à Gringotts. Non ? Merci beaucoup petit.

Et il disparût, sans que Harry n'ai pu prononcer la moindre parole, ou même esquisser un geste (en fait, il n'avait pas totalement disparu, puisque qu'on voyait toujours le haut de son corps dépasser au loin dans la foule).

Hagrid était vraiment grand. Il l'imaginait facilement dépasser les deux mètres cinquante. Il possédait des mains énormes, et avait une grande barbe très fournie (et très broussailleuse pour être honnête), d'un brun chocolat. Le géant (parce qu'il l'était vraiment par rapport à lui, un peu en dessous de la croissance normale pour un garçon de 11 ans, mais comme l'on disait, tout ce qui est petit est mignon, et à en croire Mrs Figgs, sa voisine, il l'était beaucoup trop), avait des petits yeux brillant de gentillesse, et Harry avait pour avis, que pour l'instant, l'homme était à ranger dans la catégorie des gentils, pas comme l'oncle Vernon, qui avait été détrôné de la première place de son top 10 des méchants, pour Voldemort.

Après avoir perdu de vue Hagrid, il se dirigea vers la boutique, et entrouvrit la porte, un peu intimidé, avant de manquer de se faire assommer par une pile de robes volantes. Madame Guipure était une petite femme aux jolies courbes, aux petites lunettes dorées, et au gros chignon blanc. Elle se tourna vers lui dès qu'elle l'aperçut, et lui fit un clin d'œil, comme pour lui dire qu'elle savait, mais qu'elle ne dirait rien.

\- C'est pour Poudlard mon petit ? Mais bien sûr quelle question ! J'ai absolument tout ce qu'il te faut.

Elle fit un pause en jetant un regard dégouté à ce qu'il portait. Harry ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'ils avaient tous à critiquer son t-shirt. Certes, il était un peu, bon d'accord, beaucoup trop grand, tout détendu, décoloré et avec des trous, mais c'était un beau t-shirt dans le temps, à vrai dire, avant que Dudley ne l'achète.

\- Je suppose qu'il te faudra des habits de civil. Bien. Pourrais-tu s'il te plaît rejoindre, l'estrade numéro sept, à ta droite. Une autre jeune homme de ton âge est déjà en train d'essayer.

Harry se rendit docilement à l'estrade qu'elle pointait du doigt, et y monta, aux côtés d'un jeune garçon à la peau pâle, au nez en pointe et au visage indéniablement bien fait, tandis qu'une autre sorcière lui proposait des modèles de robes.

\- Salut, toi aussi tu vas à Poudlard ?

\- Je rentre en première année.

\- Moi aussi ! Tu as déjà ta baguette ? Moi non plus, j'irais la chercher après avoir fini. Enfin ma mère me laissait bien sûr essayer la sienne de temps en temps, mais ce n'est pas pareil que d'avoir la mienne à moi tout seul. Même que Père me grondait quand il me surprenait à prendre celle de Maman, sans lui demander l'autorisation. D'ailleurs Père est parti m'acheter mes livres à Fleury et Bott. Pour en acheter certains en plus pour parfaire mon éducation, (le blond lui glissa un regard en coin, comme si il était censé savoir de quoi il parlait), et Maman est partie me chercher une chouette. J'aimerais bien un hibou, mais Maman dis que les hiboux sont vraiment teigneux. Mais ensuite, j'aimerais bien aller voir les balais. Je sais bien sûr qu'il est interdit d'en avoir un en première année, mais peut-être, que si j'arrive à convaincre Père, je pourrais le faire passer en douce. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais bien être poursuiveur. Je sais bien que mon père préfèrerait que je sois attrapeur, mas je trouve les poursuiveurs beaucoup plus actifs et importants. Enfin, non pas que l'attrapeur ne soit pas super important, mais ça ne m'attire pas plus que ça, même si je dois avouer que je suis assez bon.

Le blond, (même si techniquement parlant, ses cheveux tiraient plus vers le blanc), parlait tellement que Harry pouvait se contenter d'acquiescer de temps en temps, sans lui répondre. Ce qui tombait bien, car Harry n'aurait absolument pas su quoi répondre.

\- Et toi, où sont tes parents ?

\- Mort.

Le garçon se tut gêné.Avrai dire, Harry n'étais pas si triste que ça. Il était plus triste de la perspective que dans une autre vie, il aurait pu grandir dans un foyer qui l'aimait et lui portait plus d'intérêt que celui que vous portez à la vieille chaussette solitaire, qui traîne depuis trois mois sous votre lit; que par l'idée que ses parents étaient mort. Il était certes triste, mais bien loin de la dévastation qu'il aurait peut-être ressenti si il les avait connus.

\- Euh, sinon tu as un balais toi ?

Harry se souvint de la devanture du magasin de balais, et le fait que tout le monde paraissait vraiment émerveillé devant. Il ne voyait pas vraiment l'utilité de ces balais, sauf si les sorciers les utilisaient pour voler, comme dans les contes d'enfants, mais ça lui paraissait vraiment improbable.

\- J'aimerais.

\- Et tu joues au Quidditch ?

\- J'aimerais.

Harry avait bien conscience que si il continuait à se répéter, le blond allait découvrir qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'étais le Quidditch. Et il ne voulait pas que le blond se moque de lui.

\- Moi oui, j'y joue beaucoup ! Et j'ai hâte de rentrer en seconde année pour rentrer dans l'équipe. Père a dit qu'il ferait un scandale si je n'y rentrais pas. Mais j'espère que ce sera au poste de poursuiveur. Et d'ailleurs, tu sais dans quelle maison tu veux aller ? Parce que moi j'espère vraiment aller à Serpentard. Encore que Serdaigle ne serait pas si mal, mais toute ma famille a été à Serpentard, et je crois que Père me reniera si je n'y suis pas. Franchement, je sais qu'il me déshéritera si je vais à Gryffondor, mais je crois vraiment qu'il cherchera à mettre fin à mes jours, si je me retrouve à Poufsouffle. T'imagine un peu ? L'horreur absolue, je crois vraiment que je préfèrerais rentrer chez moi, et ne plus remettre les pieds à Poudlard.

Harry réfléchit à quoi répondre, mais le blond avait déjà enchainé sur les cours qu'il avait hâte d'avoir. Il lui parla des cours de potions et Harry écouta attentivement, très intéressé.

\- Eh ! Regarde cet homme, il t'appelle ?

Hagrid l'attendait devant la vitrine, agitant des grosses glaces, qui paraissaient pourtant petites dans ses mains de géants, devant lui. Draco se tourna lentement vers lui, et leva le sourcil droit de manière parfaitement hautaine.

\- C'est ton… Ton tuteur ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non, c'est Hagrid. Il travaille à Poudlard.

Harry rit intérieurement. C'était sûr que le géant était beaucoup trop maladroit pour être père.

\- Je crois que j'en ai déjà entendu parler, on m'a dit que c'était le domestique de Poudlard.

\- Il est garde-chasse !

Le blond s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose, quand il fût coupé dans son élan, par un grand homme aux traits nobles, et au longs cheveux blonds, qui pourraient rendre jalouse toute la population féminine de l'Angleterre. Draco se retourna vers lui, et parla à une vitesse que Harry n'imaginait pas possible.

\- Au fait, tes parents, ils étaient de notre monde ?

\- Si le but de ta question, est de savoir si ils étaient sorciers, la réponse est oui. Tout les deux.

Le brun ne voyait pas trop en quoi ça lui importait de savoir ça, mais n'eut pas le temps de lui demander, que Hagrid l'appela une seconde fois, et il dut se diriger vers la sortie.

\- Au fait, je m'appelle Draco !

La voix étouffée du blond lui parvint de l'autre bout du magasin.

\- Je m'appelle …

Mais il fût coupé par Hagrid, qui le tirait vers lui, afin qu'il lui passe ses paquets, qu'il lui échangea contre une glace à la framboise, saupoudrée d'éclats de noisettes, qui certes paraissait grosse dans les mains d'Hagrid, mais était en fait gigantesque, une fois dans les siennes. Il tendit timidement la langue, et la glace se répandit dans sa bouche dans un éclat de saveurs, qui lui fit l'effet d'un feu d'artifice culinaire.

Hagrid éclata d'un rire joyeux, qui fit sursauter un groupe d'enfants, devant la tête ébahie de Harry.

\- Alors mon petit, tu apprendras, que ce sont certainement les meilleures glaces de toute l'Angleterre, peut-être même de l'Europe entière ! Florian Fortarôme est le meilleur, je peux te l'assurer.

Et ça, ce n'était pas Harry qui le contredirait, le brun ne pouvant retenir un gémissement de pur bonheur, à chaque fois que sa langue entrait en contact avec la crème.

\- Hagrid ? Au fait c'est quoi le Quidditch ?

\- Nom d'une snargalouf en flammes ! J'oubliais, tu ne sais rien sur notre monde ! Alors le Quidditch. C'est LE sport du monde sorcier, c'est l'équivalent du floutball, chez les moldus !

Harry se retint de dire qu'on disait football.

\- Ça se joue avec quatre balles, il y a les batteurs, les attrapeurs, les poursuiveurs et les gardiens. Les joueurs se déplacent sur des balais, mais j'aurais du mal à t'expliquer les règles, je n'ai jamais vraiment trop aimé le Quidditch.

Comme quoi certains mythes avaient leur part de vérité.

\- Et Serpentard et Poufsouffle ?

\- Ce sont les noms de deux maisons à Poudlard. En tout il y en a quatre à Poudlard. Tu seras réparti dans l'une d'elle pendant toute ta scolarité.

Hagrid allait dire quelque chose, mais il tira Harry devant la devanture d'un magasin, sans continuer. Fleury et Bott, était une énorme librairie. Si la devanture paraissait modeste, une fois à l'intérieur, on se retrouvait entouré d'une multitude d'étagères flottant dans les airs, remplissant une énorme boutique de la taille d'une maison. Harry découvrit que les librairies sorcières, possédaient un système très ingénieux : sur un pupitre, était disposée un rouleau de parchemin blanc. Vous commenciez par inscrire le genre du livre que vous cherchiez, (et si vous n'en savez rien, le parchemin pouvait toujours vous en proposer). Une fois tous les genres voulus notés, le parchemin vous proposait des sous-catégories, ou des critères, jusqu'à pouvoir vous proposer LE livre, ou bien plusieurs correspondant à vos recherches. Harry fut surpris, qu'en notant littérature moldue, une multitude de livres lui furent proposés.

Après avoir trouvé tous ses livres, il ne resta plus à Harry que la baguette, étant déjà passé chez l'apothicaire.

\- Il faudra que je t'achète un cadeau pour ton anniversaire dis donc !

\- Vous n'êtes vraiment pas obligés !

Harry était vraiment gêné. Il n'avait jamais reçu de cadeaux correct, Mrs Figgs, à chacun de ses anniversaires, lui achetait une boite de bonbons, même si c'était généralement Dudley qui les mangeai après qu'il se la soit faite confisquer, (si bien qu'il avait établi un plan extrêmement compliqué afin que les Dursley croient que Mrs Figgs ait arrêté cette tradition), les Dursley lui offraient généralement comme cadeau...Rien. Il n'avait jamais eu de cadeaux à son anniversaire de la part de sa famille.

\- Mais si, petit. Ça me fait plaisir, je te dis. Je vais t'offrir un animal tiens. Une chouette serait parfaite. Elles servent pour le courrier, comme ça tu n'auras aucune excuse pour ne pas m'écrire.

Il éclata de rire, se trouvant visiblement très drôle. Harry se dirigea ensuite vers une boutique à la devanture de bois noir. Une enseigne indiquait d'une écriture sobre " OLLIVANDER - Fabricants de baguettes depuis 382 avant J-C ". La vitrine présentait une simple baguette dans un écrin au velours rouge et élimé. L'intérieur était étroit et sombre. L'air était chargé de poussières, et une forte odeur d'humidité lui emplissait les narines. Des centaines de boites recouvraient les murs, et au milieu, se trouvait un petit bureau de bois sale.

Harry fût un peu déçu, malgré le silence du lieu qui semblait détenir un secret, il s'attendait vraiment à un endroit un peu plus… magique. La boutique était sale et délabrée.

\- Bonjour, mon enfant.

La voix étouffée qui parvenait du fond de la boutique, (et qui faillit lui faire lâcher ses paquets sous la surprise), appartenait à un vieil homme, au corps ridé, au crâne dégarni et parsemée de touffes blanches, et aux grands yeux d'un bleu translucide, qui lui mangeaient le visage.

\- Monsieur Potter.

Il avait prononcé son nom lentement, comme pour se délecter de la saveur. Harry se sentit mal à l'aise, et se tassa.

\- Je vous attendais. Bien sûr. Vous avez les yeux de votre mère Monsieur Potter.

Il fit une petite pause, comme pour ménager le suspense avant de reprendre.

\- Il me semble que c'était hier, que votre mère m'a rendu visite. Je me souviens de sa baguette d'ailleurs. Une petite merveille, 26.6 centimètres, souple et en bois de saule. Votre père, avait en revanche préféré une baguette en acajou. 27.5 centimètres, très flexible…

Il avait une manière de détacher ses mots qui le dérangeait. Ollivander se rapprocha d'Harry et ses yeux se posèrent sur sa cicatrice. Il posa un long doigt décharné dessus, et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Harry ne sut vraiment pas comment l'interpréter, et se retint de reculer.

\- C'est donc ici que… Cet tragique incident…

Il hocha la tête comme pour lui-même, puis, au plus grand soulagement de Harry, il se recula.

\- Bien. De quelle main tenez-vous votre baguette ?

\- Je… suis droitier ?

\- Bien, bien, bien. Tendez votre bras.

Le vieil homme sortit de sa poche un mètre, qui alla lui mesurer le bras, de l'épaule jusqu'au bout des doigts, puis du poignet jusqu'au coude, de la hauteur de l'épaule jusqu'au pied, du genou à l'aisselle, puis enfin il alla s'enrouler autour de sa tête. Ollivander se contentait d'hocher régulièrement la tête à l'annonce de ses mesures.

\- Chaque baguette de chez Ollivander, et ce, depuis très longtemps, Monsieur Potter, renferme des substances magiques, très, très puissantes. En passant du poil de licorne, aux plumes de phœnix, ou encore aux ventricules de cœur de dragon. Et, de même, qu'il n'existe pas deux mêmes licornes, deux mêmes dragons, ou deux mêmes phœnix, chez Ollivander, il n'existe pas deux mêmes baguettes. J'ajoute même qu'aucune baguette, ne saurait vous donner de résultats aussi satisfaisants que les nôtres.

Et il s'en alla chercher des boîtes au fond de sa boutique, tandis que le mètre s'occupait de lui mesurer l'écart de ses narines, bien qu'Harry n'en vit pas trop l'intérêt. Ollivander revient avec une boite de velours gris.

\- Elle est en bois de hêtre, et contient du ventricule de dragon, 22,5 centimètres, c'est une baguette très flexible et agréable en main.

Harry eut à peine pris la baguette dans sa main, qu'Ollivander la lui arracha aussitôt.

\- Non, non et non. Peut-être.. Celle-ci ! Bois d'érable, crin de licorne, 21,25 centimètres, très souple. Essayez-la donc.

Il la lui tendit, et Harry ne bougea même pas, qu'Ollivander la lui arracha aussi.

Alors Harry en essaya une autre, puis une autre. Une autre encore, et une autre. Si bien qu'une colline de baguette recouvrit la table en bois, menaçant de s'écrouler à tout instant.Àce moment précis, on aurait réellement dit Dudley dans un magasin de jouets, il sortait tous les jouets, ne ''sachant pas lesquels choisir'', mais sachant pertinemment que tante Pétunia finirait par tous les lui acheter. Même si Harry aurait vraiment préférer s'arrêter à la première baguette, plus les baguettes défilaient, plus la peur qu'ils se soient trompés, qu'Harry ne soit pas un sorcier, et qu'aucune baguette ne lui conviendrait, grandissait en lui.

\- Un client vraiment difficile, Monsieur Potter. Mais soit, nous trouverons bien. Ah tiens, essayons donc celle-ci.

Le vieil homme revint avec une boîte tellement poussiéreuse, qu'elle paraissait n'avoir pas été sortie depuis très longtemps. Le velours bleu de la boîte n'était par contre étonnamment pas abîmé, comparé à tous les autres étuis qu'on lui avait présenté.

\- Une combinaison originale, mais si je ne pense pas qu'elle vous ira Monsieur Potter. Bois de houx, plume de phœnix, 27,5 centimètres. Une baguette facile à manier et très souple.

Harry sentit une étrange chaleur se répandre entre ses doigts quand il la prit dans sa main. Il fit un petit mouvement de main, et une gerbe d'étincelles dorées et argentées jaillit de sa baguette quand il l'abaissa, faisant siffler l'air.

\- Très bien, vraiment très bien.

Il lui reprit la baguette des mains, la remit dans sa boîte, et lui lança un rapide sort de nettoyage, avant de ranger tous les étuis d'un coup de baguette en marmonnant.

\- Étrange… C'est vraiment étrange….

\- Excusez-moi Monsieur, mais qu'est ce qui est étrange ?

Le vieil homme esquissa un sourire, comme si il attendait que Harry lui pose cette question, et reporta son regard sur sa cicatrice.

\- Je me souviens Monsieur Potter, de chaques baguettes que j'ai vendues. Chaque baguettes. Or, il y a très longtemps, un phœnix sur lequel on avait prélevé une plume, en a fourni, une jumelle. Ce n'était pas censé arriver, c'est très rare. Mais c'est arrivé, c'est une de ces plumes que contient votre baguette. Il y a plus de cinquante ans, j'ai vendu la jumelle. Et, le possesseur de cette baguette n'est nul autre que celui qui… vous as causé cette cicatrice au front. L'autre était en bois d'if et mesurait 33,75 centimètres. C'est vraiment ironique que ce soit cette baguette qui vous ai choisi. Monsieur Potter, je crois que vous avez devant vous un bel avenir. Après tout, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom a fait de grandes choses ! Terribles certes, mais de quelle puissance !

Les yeux d'Ollivander tremblaient, et un sourire malsain perçaient ses lèvres. Harry frissonna et se recula au possible. Il n'était vraiment pas certain d'apprécier l'homme. Il paya rapidement les sept gallions que lui coutaient la baguette, et s'en alla précipitamment. Il décida de ne pas parler à Hagrid, de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Hagrid l'attendait, devant la boutique, et dans les mains, une magnifique chouette aux plumes blanches, et au regard intelligent, somnolant dans une cage de fer blanc.

\- Joyeux anniversaire bonhomme !

Harry passa cinq minutes à le remercier chaudement, sincèrement ému, du premier vrai cadeau qu'il avait reçu, remerciements auxquels Hagrid mit fin, lorsqu'il déclara d'un ton bourru, qu'il fallait maintenant rentrer.

Ils commencèrent à redescendre l'allée, tandis que le soleil commençait déjà à descendre vers l'horizon. Ils franchirent le mur, et traversèrent le Chaudron Baveur, qui semblait assez vide comparé à ce matin. Ce qui l'arrangeait d'un côté. Harry regretta assez vite les rues animées et colorées du Chemin de Traverse, lorsqu'ils regagnèrent les rues grises du Londres moldu. Trop occupé à se repasser dans sa tête, ce qui fût la meilleure après-midi de sa vie, il ne remarqua même pas les regards insistants des passants, ou les enfants qui se cachaient dans les jupes de leurs mères, suite au passage d'Hagrid. Ce n'est que quand ils arrivèrent à la station de train qui devait ramener Harry chez les Dursley, qu'Harry osa enfin poser la question qui le torturait depuis un moment.

\- Hagrid… Tout le monde ici, croit que je suis quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Tous ces gens au Chaudron Baveur, le professeur Quirell, Mr Ollivander… Mais… Moi j'y connais rien à la magie, je sais rien faire.. Je ne me souviens même pas de ce qui m'a rendu si célèbre. Je ne me souviens même pas de comment j'ai vaincu Volde… Tu-Sais-Qui, (il s'était corrigé en voyant le regard d'horreur d'Hagrid, même si il ne voyait pas trop ce que ça ferait de prononcer son nom, il trouvait ça stupide mais n'avait pas osé le dire à Hagrid, après tout il ne connaissait rien à ce monde et n'avait que 11 ans), si jamais on me mettait en face d'un autre sorcier, je serais incapable de m'en sortir, on dirait qu'ils attendent tous quelque chose de moi… Mais c'est pas moi qui ai tué Tu-Sais-Qui, c'est pas moi qui suis célèbre, c'est le petit Harry, celui qui avait des parents. Moi je suis juste Harry.. Harry qui n'a rien de fantastique, est un peu trop petit pour son âge, et a grandi dans un placard. C'est tout ce que je suis.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry. Je suis certain que tu deviendras un sorcier exceptionnel ! A Poudlard, tout le monde commence au même niveau, enfant de sorciers ou enfants nés de moldus. Tu apprendras vite, j'en suis sûr et… Nom d'une gorgogne ! Tu as grandi dans unplacard?

Harry esquiva le sujet, il n'avait actuellement pas envie de faire remonter tous les souvenirs qui accompagnaient le placard.

\- Mais si je ne trouve pas ma place à Poudlard ?

\- Harry, tu t'en sortiras. Je le sais. Je sais aussi que ça sera difficile avec ton nom au début, mais soit d'abord Harry avant d'être Harry Potter le survivant. Ce n'est qu'un titre qui te suivra, pendant très longtemps certes, mais à Poudlard, tu pourras être Harry, juste Harry. (Harry sourit à sa remarque). Tu seras très content à Poudlard, moi aussi j'ai été très content lorsque je suis allé à Poudlard…

Un sourire triste fleurit sur ses lèvres.

\- Et je le suis toujours ! Dumbledore est un grand homme…

Un sifflet retentit annonçant l'entrée du train d'Harry en gare. Hagrid sortit de sa poche deux billets un peu froissés.

\- Le deuxième est le billet qui t'emmèneras à Poudlard. Rendez-vous le 1er septembre, à la gare de King's Cross. Enfin, tous les détails sont écrits dessus. Et si jamais les Dursley t'embêtent un peu trop, envoie moi une lettre, ta chouette saura où me trouver. A bientôt Harry, prends soin de toi.

Le train s'ébranla, et Harry se leva de son siège, pour suivre Hagrid du regard jusqu'à qu'il disparaisse. Mais une fois qu'il eût collé son visage à la fenêtre, Hagrid avait déjà disparu.

Et c'est avec l'arrière-pensée qu'il avait rêvé tout ceci, que le train démarra.


	2. T1 chapitre 2

Corrigé le 29 juin.

12 pages Open Office.

Résumé : Et si Harry avait accepté la décision du Choixpeau ?

Je voudrais vous remercier. 27 suivi, 16 favori et 9 review pour un chapitre. Merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review.

CHAPITRE 2

L'oncle Vernon était un petit homme d'une quarantaine d'année. Il possédait un gros visage mou, qui passait très facilement du rose au rouge sous la colère. Des touffes de cheveux blonds virant au gris parsemaient son crâne irrégulièrement et laissaient apparaître de grandes oreilles aplaties. Ses petits yeux porcins étaient enfoncés dans son visage, et surmontaient un petit nez tordu et relevé, de manière à ce qu'une comparaison avec un groin aurait tout à fait été juste. Et juste au-dessus d'une bouche qui consistait en une ligne grise quasiment inexistante, une grosse moustache blondâtre qui faisait sa fierté, et dont il passait le plus clair de son temps à se la lisser afin de se donner un air important. Le tout tenu par un gros cou gras, caché par son triple menton. Et c'était un corps dont la graisse débordait de ses costumes de toutes parts, qui portait le tout. Pourtant l'oncle Vernon avait été un bel homme dans le temps, les photos de sa jeunesse pouvaient en témoigner, et Harry comprenait tout à fait ce que la tante Pétunia ai pu lui trouver lors de leurs rencontre. Mais les années avaient passés, et personne n'aurait jamais pu deviner que l'homme en costume sur la photo de mariage et l'oncle Vernon qui venait de lâcher un rot sonore devant la télé, tandis que la tante Pétunia préparait à manger, était bien une et même personne.

La tante Pétunia, elle, était restée une assez belle femme. Elle n'était pas de ses mannequins américains que l'on pouvait trouver de partout sur les magazines, mais elle aurait certainement été très jolie, si son visage s'était délaissé de cet air perpétuel de dégoût et de supériorité. C'était une grande femme mince. Ses traits et gestes laissaient transparaître une certaine éducation; les Evans, avaient éduqué leur fille de manière la plus complète possible, de la danse au maintien, de la musique à l'entretien d'une maison; ils restaient stricts et contrôlés. La tante Pétunia avait de longs cheveux miels, naturellement ondulés, qu'elle enserrait toutefois dans un chignon strict qui ne la quittait jamais. Ses yeux en amande auraient pu être très charmants, si ils n'étaient pas tout le temps plissés dans une expression de haine. Elle avait des mains de pianistes, avec de longs doigts fins, et Harry savait pour être un jour tomber sur des photos par le plus grand du hasard, que la tante Pétunia avait joué du piano toute sa jeunesse. Les photos la montraient de son plus jeune âge, jusqu'à la fin du lycée, où elle avait rencontré l'oncle Vernon. Après la rencontre illustrée par de nombreuses photos, Harry n'avait trouvé plus aucunes photos de la tante Pétunia en train de jouer.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire sur Dudley. Dudley était la copie conforme de son père. En tout point il lui ressemblait, et Harry avait du mal à se dire que la tante Pétunia était réellement sa mère, en voyant à quel point ils ne se ressemblaient pas.

Et c'est de la part des Dursley, qu'Harry vécut le dernier mois qu'il passa à Privet Drive, dans une totale ignorance.

L'oncle Vernon avait préféré interdire à Dudley de lui adresser la parole, de le toucher, ou de toucher quelque chose qu'il avait lui-même touché, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre qui aurait pu lui transmettre et le contaminer par ce qu'il nommait, " les germes de son espèce ".

Et Dudley, étonnamment obéissant, faisait tout pour éviter de se retrouver dans la même pièce que lui, et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri aigu et peu viril, qui faisait remuer sa queue en tire-bouchon, quand il venait à l'apercevoir dans l'escalier ou les couloirs. Quant à la tante Pétunia, elle ne lui prêtait tout simplement plus aucune attention : elle ne lui parlait plus, ne l'envoyait plus dans son placard, ne le grondait plus, ne lui demandait plus rien, ne le touchait plus et n'ouvrait la bouche en sa présence que si la situation l'exigeait. Il avait bien cru à un moment, qu'elle lui avait adressé un sourire triste mais étonnamment encourageant quand il était revenu avec ses affaires d'école. Mais ce n'était que son imagination, car désormais elle agissait comme si elle ne le voyait plus. Comme si il n'existait pas. Comme si il n'avaitjamaisexisté.

D'un certain côté, c'était beaucoup mieux qu'avant, il vivait librement, on le nourrissait à tous les repas, et l'oncle Vernon ne le corrigeait plus, mais d'un autre côté, c'était tout de même déprimant d'avoir l'impression de ne plus exister.

Harry, passa donc le mois d'août, dans la chambre que l'oncle Vernon lui avait donné, et ce, malgré les pleurs incessants de Dudley, qui ne voulait pas se voir privé de sa deuxième chambre. Au début, Harry crût rêver quant au moment de se rendre dans le placard, l'oncle Vernon marmonna ce qui ressemblait fortement à " trop grand.. placard… maintenant… chambre à Dudley… manquerait plus que… jette un sort sur nous… ". Au début, il avait cru rêver, mais quand par automatisme, il retourna au placard et le trouva fermé, une bouffée de joie monta en lui.

Il passa donc son mois à dévorer ses livres d'écoles, en compagnie de sa chouette, qu'il avait nommée Hedwige, en honneur à une célèbre sorcière, qu'il avait trouvé dans son livre d'Histoire de la magie.Il découvrait ce nouveau monde avec un émerveillement digne d'un enfant, et tentait d'emmagasiner le plus d'informations qu'il le lui était possible. Il avait particulièrement hâte de découvrir les cours de potions, et de métamorphoses qui avaient l'air très intéressants. Peut-être à cause de l'image populaire qu'Harry avait des sorcières, réalisant des potions magiques et transformant des princes en crapauds. Bien qu'Harry, en notant l'absence de métamorphose humaine dans son livre, se douta que ce ne devait pas être à la portée d'un tout jeune sorcier qui n'avait encore jamais fait de magie.

Et ce fût, quand il ne resta qu'une case vide sur son calendrier de fortune, qu'il s'en alla, demander à l'Oncle Vernon, d'accepter de l'emmener à la gare. Il obtient pour toute réponse un grognement étouffé, qu'il ne sût pas interpréter. Et ce ne fût qu'en entendant par la suite la tante Pétunia expliquer à Dudley "qu'il devait de toute façon se rendre à Londres, afin de te faire enlever cette… queue de cochon avant ta rentrée, et qu'il en profiterait pour se débarrasser de… l'autre ". Ce fût la première et la dernière fois qu'elle fit allusion à lui, et cela avait paru lui coûter cher, Harry ne comprenait pas en quoi c'étaitsihorrible d'être un sorcier, au tel point qu'elle ne voulait même plus mentionner son existence.

Il s'en alla donc, après la confirmation de la tante Pétunia, préparer ses affaires, qu'il rassembla dans sa valise, sur laquelle il posa la cage d'Hedwige, qui lui mordilla affectueusement le doigt lorsqu'il ouvrit sa cage pour qu'elle s'en aille chasser. Il alla ensuite s'allonger sur son lit, et finit par s'endormir.

C'est ainsi, que le lendemain matin, Harry se retrouva, entre la voie neuf et la voie dix de King's Cross, attendant un quelconque indice. L'oncle Vernon l'avait laissé ici, après lui avoir fait remarquer qu'il allait l'attendre encore longtemps son train, car il avait bien peur, que la voie 9 3/4, n'ai pas encore été construite, et ne le serait sûrement jamais. Avant d'ajouter, qu'il n'était absolument pas envisageable qu'il rentre à Privet Drive, peu importe si son école de tarés n'existait pas, car il était hors de question qu'il ramène sa bizarrerie à la maison avant la fin de l'année, il n'avait qu'à se débrouiller. Et c'est après avoir éclaté d'un rire gras qui fit tressauter son triple menton, et agita sa moustache, qu'il retourna vers sa voiture.

Harry, à son plus grand regret, dût bien admettre que pour une fois, l'Oncle Vernon avait tout à fait raison. Il se trouvait entre les deux voies, et ne voyait absolument aucun passage, vers une voie 9 3/4, voie qui le mènerait à don train. Il avait bien été demandé à un employé de la gare, comment s'y rendre, mais tout ce qu'il avait obtenu, était un sermon sur la jeunesse d'aujourd'hui, qui ne respectait plus ses aînés, " dans mon temps, les parents ne laissait pas les gosses traîner tout seul, et j'aurai été bien heureux qu'ils te flanquent deux bonnes claques pour t'apprendre à déranger les honnêtes gens ". Encore aurait-il fallu que Harry en ai des parents, et il songea que la punition des Dursley aurait sûrement été pire que deux bonnes claques.

Harry sentit la panique l'envahir, bien qu'il tenta de la retenir, mais son regard semblait comme aimanté à la grosse horloge de la gare qui lui indiquait qu'il ne lui restait que dix minutes avant le départ de son train. Il se demanda si Hagrid n'avait pas oublié de lui indiquer quelque chose. Si il n'avait pas vu le Chemin de Traverse de ses propres yeux, et si les Dursley ne manquaient pas affreusement d'humour, il aurait pu penser à une énorme blague. Il commença réellement à s'inquiéter, et le tic-tac sonore de l'horloge ne l'aidait absolument pas à se calmer. Il commença à perdre espoir, quand il entendit une voix aiguë au possible derrière lui.

\- La gare est pleine de moldus cette année ! On ne s'y voit plus, ils ne sont pas aussi nombreux d'habitude. Dépêchez-vous les garçons !

Harry se retourna aussitôt, et fit face à une petite femme grassouillette, à la chevelure d'un roux presque trop roux pour être vrai ; suivie par cinq autre roux, tous recouverts de tâches de rousseurs à différents degrés. Ce qui semblait être la plus petite et la seule fille du lot protesta qu'elle aussi voulait aller à Poudlard.

\- Ginny arrête toi ! Tu iras quand tu seras assez grande, ça fais des chaudrons qu'on en parle ! Fred, tait-toi ! Tu nous as déjà suffisamment mis en retard. Percy, vas-y maintenant. GEORGE ! Par la barbe de Merlin, retire cette baguette des cheveux de Ron.

Harry vit un des grands roux chuchoter, très peu discrètement, à sa copie parfaite, qu'elle n'avait toujours pas compris qu'il était Fred. Un grand roux très maigre, à la gestuel très stricte, s'avança et tira son chariot devant lui, avant de marcher droit vers le mur. Fred, ( - Maman, je suis George ! Tu ne sais même pas reconnaître tes enfants ! - Désolé mon chéri.) s'avança de la même manière, ( - Je plaisantais, c'est moi Fred.) et disparût avant que sa mère n'ai le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Il fût ensuite suivi par George, qui marcha de nouveau dans le mur sans qu'il n'ai pu comprendre comment.

\- Excusez-moi madame…

\- Oh mon petit ! Je suppose que c'est ta première année mon enfant ? Ronald, mon plus jeune fils est en première année lui aussi ! Je suis sur qu'il pourra t'aider, vous deviendrez de très bon copain j'en suis sûr !

Elle était tout bonnement effrayante à gagatiser de la sorte. Elle désigna ensuite un grand roux, avec de grandes oreilles, de grandes mains, de grands pieds, et un visage qui semblait être dévoré par les tâches de rousseurs, qu'il arborait entrèsgrande quantité. Il salua Harry d'un mouvement de tête indifférent, auquel il répondit par un sourire timide avant de se retourner vers l'effrayante mère de famille.

\- En fait, c'est que… je ne sais pas comment… comment on fait pour…

\- Pour y aller mon petit ? C'esttrèssimple, il faut que tu traversessimplementle mur. Tu avances, etvoilà!Pouf!

Harry passa le fait qu'elle parla très lentement et qu'elle articula bien ses mots comme l'on parlerait à un enfant de 3 ans, et se retient de dire que " il avait 11 ans quand même !", puis se tourna vers la barrière. Il la regarda incertain, et devant le regard supérieur que lu lança le rouquin, il se dépêcha de faire tourner son chariot. Il inspira doucement, avança vers le mur, prit de l'élan, ferma les yeux et attendit le choc.

Choc qui ne vient jamais. Il ouvrit les yeux doucement, étonné d'être encore vivant, et fit face à une énorme locomotive d'un beau rouge vif, le long d'une grande allée, où se pressait un amas de personnes, valises, animaux, foule compacte, le tout ponctué par les hululements des chouettes, des miaulements de chats, de croassement d'un crapaud, et les recommandations de dernière minute de la part des parents inquiets.

Les premiers wagons semblant déjà remplis d'élèves, Harry se décida à commencer dès maintenant la recherche d'une place.

Il passa devant un petit garçon assez enrobé, en train de se faire disputer par une vieille dame qui paraissait avoir au moins cent ans, et portait un grand chapeau sorcier d'un vert pomme, le tout recouvert de dentelles et de fanfreluches; pour avoirune fois de plusperdu son crapaud. Il dépassa ensuite un petit groupe de cinq ou six personnes, entourant tous un garçon coiffé de dreadlocks. Des hurlements résonnèrent lorsqu'une longue patte velue sortit de la boîte que la garçon "Lee, tu es affreux !", venait d'ouvrir. Harry réprima un frisson lorsque la tête de la bête parût, il n'était pas très à l'aise face aux six grand yeux rouges de l'araignée.

Il continua son chemin jusqu'au dernier wagon, sans réellement s'en rendre compte, trop occupé à observer la foule. Il décida d'y monter, et y trouva un compartiment vide. Ça lui éviterait un moment gênant où il devrait demander à des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui se connaissait sûrement déjà, de taper l'incruste.

Il entra dans le compartiment, ferma la porte, et déposa la cage d'Hedwige sur l'étagère à bagage. Il tenta ensuite d'y soulever sa valise, et décida après plusieurs échecs, de la déposer au fond du compartiment. Il vit ensuite sa valise s'élever doucement dans les airs, puis se déposer sur l'étagère; le tout sous l'air ébahi de Harry. Il s'assit sur la banquette qu'il trouva vraiment confortable, et observa les derniers élèves monter précipitamment dans le train, les parents embrasser et saluer une dernière fois leurs enfants.

Harry soupira, un pincement au cœur, il aurait bien aimé être à leur place. Le pincement disparut rapidement, lorsque sentant le train se mettre en marche, il se rendit réellement compte de ce qui lui arrivait. Il était en route pour une nouvelle aventure, une nouvelle maison, une nouvelle vie. Il vit le quai disparaître lentement, puis de plus en plus rapidement, jusqu'à ne devenir qu'un lointain point, puis disparaître de l'horizon.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit brusquement, le faisant sursauter et le coupant dans ses pensées. Il tourna la tête vers l'intrus, et fis face au plus jeune des frères aux cheveux roux. Le garçon resta un instant immobile, les oreilles rouges, puis se tourna vers Harry.

\- La place est libre ? Les autres compartiments sont tous pleins.

Il y avait, juste en face, un comportement seulement occupé par une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et son chat, tout aussi noirs que ses cheveux. Mais il pouvait comprendre que le garçon n'avait pas envie de rester seul, et avec une inconnue, alors qu'Harry n'était presque pas un inconnu. Et comme il n'avait lui non plus pas forcément envie de rester seul, il allait l'inviter d'un geste à s'asseoir, mais le rouquin était déjà aller s'asseoir sur la banquette d'en face, sans attendre de réponse.

Il y eut un silence gêné pendant quelques minutes avant qu'Harry ne brise le silence.

\- Donald.. C'est ça ?

\- Ron !

Le rouquin affichait désormais un visage rouge tomate, à l'instar de ses oreilles il y a quelque minutes. Harry se gratta le front encore plus gêné et il vit le visage de Ron s'illuminer.

\- J'en étais sûr ! Je le savais ! Et dire que Maman me croyait pas ! Quand je lui dirais, elle va pas en revenir ! Ce que tu as sur le front… C'est bien une… une cicatrice ! Nom d'un gargouille ! Tu es bien Harry Potter !

Si Harry se sentait gêné il y a quelque instants, ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il ressentait désormais. Le rouquin pointa du doigt sa cicatrice.

\- Alors c'est là que Tu-Sais-Qui a…

Harry préféra le couper, il n'était pas du tout à l'aise sur ce sujet. Le fait qu'un mage noir ai voulu vous tuer, ai réussi à tuer vos parents, et que vous ayez survécu, était après tout un sujet plutôt sensible.

\- Je ne me souviens de rien.

\- Vraiment ? Rien de rien ? Même pas un petit truc ?

Ron affichait clairement un air déçu et n'essayait même pas de s'en cacher.

\- Juste d'une lumière verte…

\- Waouuuw ! Bah dis donc !

Il se mit à le fixer sans aucune gêne, et ce n'est que quand Harry finit par toussoter mal à l'aise, que le rouquin détourna le regard. A ce moment précis, il n'était vraiment pas certain d'apprécier le rouquin, il avait espérer pouvoir s'en faire un ami, afin d'avoir un repère à Poudlard, mais le roux n'avait paru ne lui porter aucun intérêt, jusqu'à qu'il découvre qu'il étaitleHarry Potter. Il avait l'impression de revoir Ollivander, en moins malsain certes, mais le principe était le même, Harry Potter était une bête de foire. Un peu plus, et il était quasiment certain que le roux n'aurait pas hésité à lui demander, si il se souvenait de la tête de Voldemort. Il aurait bien aimé lui répondre, qu'il n'avait absolument rien demandé, qu'il n'avait pas demandé à ce qu'un mage noir avec un nom ridicule, (Voldemort, sérieusement), décide de le tuer lui et sa famille. Il aurait volontiers échangé sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre, préférant de beaucoup vivre dans l'anonymat avec une famille aimante. Mais il ne dit rien de tout ça et préféra retourner à la contemplation du paysage.

Des couinements aigus le détournèrent de la fenêtre quelques minutes plus tard, et Harry vit quelque chose remuer dans la poche de Ron. Les oreilles du rouquin devinrent écarlates, et il en sortit précipitamment un gros rat très gras et très laid, avec de grosses moustaches.

\- Il s'appelle Croûtard… Mais il ne sert à rien, c'est juste un rat ordinaire… Il se contente de dormir tout le temps. Mon père a acheté un hibou à Percy, parce qu'il est préfet cette année, mais pour moi.. On a pas trop les moyens. Enfin.. Moi j'ai hérité de Croûtard.

Harry ne voyait pas tellement en quoi c'était honteux de ne pas avoir de hibou, mais Ron paraissait tellement gêné et mal à l'aise, que pris de pitié, il se sentit obligé de lui raconter, que jusqu'au mois dernier, lui non plus n'avait pas d'argent. Quand il lui raconta qu'il devait se contenter de porter les vieux vêtements de Dudley, cela sembla instantanément réconforter Ron.

\- Jusqu'à que Hagrid me l'annonce, je ne savais même pas que j'étais un sorcier… Rien sur Poudlard, rien sur mes parents, rien sur Voldemort.

Ron laissa échapper une exclamation étouffée, et une lumière admirative apparût dans ses yeux, Harry ne put s'empêcher de la comparer à celle que les chiens ont pour leurs maîtres dans les dessins animés de Dudley. Il détourna les yeux gêné.

\- Tu.. Tu as prononcé le … Tu as prononcé le nom de Tu-Sais-Qui !

Son ton clairement admiratif gêné réellement Harry, qui lui expliqua rapidement qu'il n'était juste pas habitué, et il se tourna vers la fenêtre, pour couper court à la conversation. Le rouquin grogna, et un silence pesant envahit la pièce.

Ils restèrent durant une bonne demi-heure silencieux, silence troublé par les couinements de Croûtard, poussés aléatoirement, jusqu'à que la porte du compartiment s'ouvre brusquement.

\- Alors, ce que l'on dit est vrai. Harry Potter est donc bel et bien présent à bord du train.

Harry se tourna brusquement, il avait reconnu immédiatement la voix trainante du blond de la boutique.

\- Draco !

Le blond sursauta, se rapprocha légèrement et l'observa quelques instants.

\- Mais nous nous connaissons ! Dans la boutique !

Visiblement ravi, le blond s'assit à côté de Harry, et commença à lui raconter ses vacances. Ron se sentit obligé de toussoter pour signifier que lui aussi était là, mais tout les deux l'ignorèrent. Le blond désigna par la suite les deux garçons aux corps fortement bâtis, et à l'air féroce.

\- Celui aux cheveux bouclés, c'est Gregory Goyle. Et l'autre, c'est Crabbe, Vincent Crabbe. Ils sont tous les deux moins méchants qu'ils n'en ont l'air.

Il se pencha ensuite vers Harry et lui chuchota comme un secret.

\- Crabbe est un peu.. Simplet. Mais évite de le lui faire remarquer, il en a horreur.

Harry acquiesça et salua timidement les deux d'un sourire. Goyle lui adressa un hochement de tête accompagné d'un sourire, tandis que Crabbe n'eût aucune réaction. Ron toussota de nouveau pour attirer l'attention, et Draco, se tourna lentement vers lui, comme si il s'apprêtait à réaliser quelque chose de pénible, et parlatrèslentement comme pour expliquer un concept difficile à quelqu'un de particulièrement idiot.

\- Il est tout à fait inutile de te demander le tien. Père m'avait prévenue, que Poudlard regorgeait de ce genre de racailles. Il m'a dit que tous les Weasley ont les cheveux roux, des tâches de rousseurs à n'en plus pouvoir distinguer leurs visages, et bien trop d'enfant pour pouvoir les nourrir. Et comme visiblement, tu penses être assez intéressant pour qu'on te porte un quelconque intérêt, sache que c'est tout le contraire, peut-être que tamamant'a appris que tu étais quelqu'un, mais tu n'es rien Weasley.

Il se retourna ensuite vers Harry comme si de rien n'était, et seul le visage rouge de Ron témoignait de ce qu'il venait de passer. Le roux lui adressa un regard accusateur, attendant visiblement qu'il le défende. Mais Harry qui n'appréciait pas particulièrement le rouquin, et qui ne voyait pas en quoi c'était à lui de le défendre, se tourna vers Draco, et lui adressa un discret "sauve-moi" que le blond comprit immédiatement. Un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, il se tourna vers Goyle et Goyle.

\- Ce compartiment me plaît beaucoup ! Allez chercher vos bagages et dîtes aux autres de venir ici. On s'installe ici.

Cinq minutes plus tard, (durant lesquelles Draco avait entrepris d'expliquer le magnifique jeux qu'était le Quidditch à Harry, qui avait décidé qu'il serait attrapeur, et durant lesquelles Ron tenta de participer à la conversation, dans la plus grande ignorance des deux autres, et sous les regards dédaigneux de Draco, avant de finalement abandonner et retourner à la contemplation de la fenêtre), Crabbe et Goyle débarquèrent accompagnés d'un grand métisse, d'un petit brun aux yeux d'un bleu électrique, et d'une petite brune au cheveux carrés. Tous habillés avec grande classe, et visiblement d'habits couteux. Ron parût soudainement très mal à l'aise, et attrapa Croûtard, sa valise et se leva, marmonnant qu'il devait aller rejoindre Fred et George. Il patienta un instant devant Harry, attendant visiblement qu'il le suive, puis devant le manque total de réaction de celui-ci, s'en alla tellement rapidement qu'il se prit la porte dans la tête. Il s'arrêta un instant, ouvrit la porte et s'en alla rapidement, le visage d'un rouge qu'Harry n'aurait pas cru possible.

Ils se regardèrent tous et éclatèrent de rire.

\- Merci Draco, j'en pouvais plus de son regard émerveillé à chacune de mes paroles, et de l'intérêt qu'il m'a porté uniquement quand il a su qui j'étais.

Harry crût entendre Draco se venter que "LUI, il l'avait trouvé intéressant dès qu'il l'avait vu", et il se serait presque attendu à ce que le blond tire la langue à la porte. Il se retrouva entre Draco et le métisse avec à côté de celui-ci la petite brune, et en face, les trois autres. Le métisse se tourna vers Harry, et lui adressa un sourire dévoilant des dents d'un blanc éclatant.

\- Je m'appelle Blaise Zabini.

Harry lui rendit un sourire timide.

\- Moi c'est Harry.

\- Pansy Parkinson ! Et lui c'est Theo, il n'est pas très bavard.

La voix joyeuse de la brune le rendit tout de suite plus à l'aise. Elle désigna ensuite le brun aux grands yeux bleus.

\- Et lui c'est Théo, il n'est pas très bavard. La compagnie des livres lui est plus intéressante que la notre.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel, lui adressa un signe de tête, avant de replonger dans son livres de potions. Avant d'être de nouveau déconcentré par un tintement d'un chariot, puis par une vieille dame souriante qui venait de faire glisser la porte du compartiment.

\- Vous désirez quelque chose mes enfants ?

Harry regarda le chariot, émerveillé par tant de bonbons différents. Ils lui étaient tous inconnus, et la seule envie qu'il avait, étaient de tous les goûter. Draco parût s'en rendre compte, et sous le regard interrogateur du groupe, il expliqua rapidement qu'il avait été élevé par des moldus.

\- Alors range ton argent tout de suite ! Nous allons faire ton baptême de bonbons. C'est unehonteque tu n'ai jamais rien mangé de tout cela, mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons remédier à ça.

Pansy se mit à taper dans ses mains, suite à la déclaration de Blaise, et tous les six, , se mirent à prendre plusieurs exemplaires de tout ce qu'ils pouvaient trouver. Même Theo avait délaissé son livre pour partir à la recherche de chocolat. Des dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, des ballongommes, du bullard, des chocogrenouilles, des patacitrouilles, des fondants du Chaudron.. Bientôt, la tablette qui était apparu afin qu'ils puissent manger fut recouverte, et débordait de tous les côtés. Draco se tourna vers lui.

\- Tu as faim ?

\- Je suis affamé !

Il mordit dans la patacitrouille que lui avait tendu Gregory, et fût époustouflé par la nuances de saveurs qui se répandit dans sa bouche. Il avait l'impression de manger un feu d'artifice à la citrouille. Draco se moqua de lui gentiment devant sa tête inquiète, quand Pansy lui tendit un chocogrenouille.

\- C'est pas des vraies grenouilles quand même ?

Pansy avait un joli rire mélodieux.

\- Non, bien sûr que non. C'est du chocolat enchanté, et dedans tu as une carte, elle représente un sorcier ou une sorcière célèbre, mais tu as beaucoup plus de chances de tomber sur une sorcier que sur un mage par exemple.

Elle se pencha vers lui et lui chuchota sur le ton de la confidence.

\- Vincent en fait la collection depuis ses quatre ans, il ne lui manque qu'Agrippa.

Le brun ouvrit le paquet, et trouva une carte qui représentait un bel homme brun, aux yeux d'un noirs profonds, et au sourire charmeur, une impression de dangerosité ne pût quitter Harry lorsqu'il observa le portrait.

\- C'est qui Salazar Serpentard ?

C'est une voix douce et étonnamment mature pour leurs âges qui lui répondit.

\- C'est le créateur de Serpentard, et l'un des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard. Poudlard a été fondé il y a plus de mille ans par Salazar Serpentard, Rowena Serdaigle, Godric Gryffondor et Helga Poufsouffle, ce qui a donné les quatre maisons.

Harry remercia Theo d'un sourire.

\- Mais qu'est ce que ça change de se retrouver à Serpentard, ou à Poufsouffle ?

\- Les élèves sont répartis dans ces maisons par un test de personnalité. Chaque maison est représentative de qualités particulières, l'ambition à Serpentard, ou le courage à Gryffondor par exemple.

Harry hocha la tête, peu lui importait la maison où il allait, tant qu'il se retrouvait avec le blond et ses amis. Il reporta son attention sur la carte, et vit Serpentard lui adresser un sourire enjôleur avant de s'en aller dans un mouvement de cape. Il étouffa une exclamation étouffée.

\- C'est que les photos ne… ne bougent pas chez moi.

Les regards perplexes du groupes se transforment en sourire, et ils éclatèrent de rire. Harry se renfrogna un peu, ils se moquaient quand même de lui, mais leurs rires étaient contagieux, et c'est en riant avec eux, qu'il se dit, que peut-être qu'il l'avait trouvé sa famille.

\- Allez Potter, il nous reste encore beaucoup de bonbons à te faire goûter.

Blaise acquiesça aux dires de Pansy, et lui tendit un paquet de surprises de Bertie Crochue, un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres. Harry piocha une dragée dans le paquet, et le mit dans sa bouche méfiant.

\- Eurk ! Sérieusement ! Du savon !

Un rire joyeux les reprit tous, et Harry dût attendre qu'ils aient finis de se moquer de lui, pour que Gregory daigne enfin lui expliquer.

\- C'est le but de ces dragées, tu ne sais jamais sur quels goûts tu vas tomber.. Chocolat, menthe, orange, framboise… Ou épinards, foie, tripes, vomi.. Ou encore œuf pourri, gazon…

Harry prit son courage à deux mains, et piocha de nouveau dans le paquet. Il tomba sur framboise pour son plus grand contentement. Ils passèrent le reste du trajet à goûter le reste des sucreries, et Harry ne serait pas étonné d'avoir pris quatre ou cinq kilos en sortant du train.

La nuit commençait à tomber, et le ciel à se couvrir d'étoiles. Harry regarda sa montre qui indiquait 19h25. Une voix aigu retentit dans le train et le décrocha de sa contemplation.

\- Nous arrivons à Poudlard dans cinq minutes. Veuillez revêtir votre uniforme et laisser vos bagages dans les compartiments. Ils seront acheminés dans des locaux différents, puis déposés dans vos dortoirs.

Ils se dépêchèrent d'enfiler leurs robes pardessus leurs habits, puis se rassirent. Harry se tourna vers Draco légèrement anxieux. Le blond lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

\- Prêt ?

\- Prêt.

Lorsque le train s'arrêta, ils se précipitèrent tous dehors, et descendirent sur le quai, éclairé par des petites boules de lumière flottantes. Draco lui glissa que sa mère jetait ce même sortilège lorsqu'il était enfant, et qu'il connaissait la formule.

Une voix familière retentit au loin et coupa court à leur conversation.

\- Les premières années par ici !

La grosse tête d'Hagrid dépassait de la foule, et beaucoup le fixèrent ébahis par sa taille, ( - Il doit avoir du sang de géant dans les veines ce n'est pas possible autrement !). Harry sourit à la remarque de Pansy, puis alla rejoindre les autres premiers années. Hagrid les mena vers un petit chemin sombre, où les boules de lumières les suivirent. Ils retinrent un rire (sauf Blaise qui éclata de rire sous le regard courroucé d'Hagrid), en voyant celui qui avait perdu son crapaud, se prendre les pieds dans une racine et se rattraper au dernier moment. Blaise, déjà mort de rire, était à présent au bord du gouffre, lorsque le garçon tenta de marcher dignement et se reprit les pieds dans une deuxième racine, avant de s'étaler par terre. Cette fois-ci, le groupe ne put se retenir et éclata de rire avec Blaise, suivi par un bon nombre de première année. Ils continuèrent ensuite de marcher, encore quelques minutes, durant lesquelles les épaules de Blaise continuèrent de tressauter silencieusement. Hagrid ralentit, et se tourna vers eux.

\- Vous allez bientôt voir Poudlard !

Des exclamations retentirent de toutes parts. Le chemin débouchait sur la rive d'un grand lac sombre, où se reflétait les innombrables fenêtre d'un immense château, hérissé de tours pointues. Un ciel magnifiquement étoilé encadrait le tout.

\- C'est magnifique.

Draco sourit à Harry, et Harry sut qu'il s'était fait un ami aujourd'hui. Et il ne comptait pas le laisser partir de sitôt.

Ils marchèrent ensuite jusqu'au bord du lac, où Hagrid leurs désigna des barques.

\- Pas plus de quatre par barques !!

Draco tira avec lui Harry, et découragea d'un regard noir Ron qui tenta de se coller à Harry, tandis que Pansy et Blaise le suivirent dans une des barques. Théo, indifférent à ce qui se passait, suivit machinalement Vincent et Gregory, tout en continuant de lire son livre, dans une barque déjà occupée par une petit brune aux cheveux épais, un livre à la main, et répondant au nom d'Hermione Granger.

Hagrid vérifia que tout le monde était bien là, et bien installé, puis monta lui-même dans une barque d'une taille beaucoup plus imposante. ( - En même temps, il faut bien qu'elle supporte son poids.) Une tape sur la tête par Pansy mit fin à ses ricanements. Hagrid leva ensuite les bras en avant et se tourna vers eux avec un grand sourire.

\- Alors, EN AVANT !

Et d'un même mouvement parfaitement uniforme, les barques s'élancèrent sur l'eau et voguèrent droit vers le château, sur une eau noire et lisse. Blaise fit semblant de pousser Pansy de la barque, la brune se mit à crier et à hurler que "Theo lui avait dit qu'il y avait un calamar dans ce lac, et qu'elle était bien trop jeune et belle pour mourir", tandis que Draco et Harry parlaient des cours, finissant les derniers bonbons qu'ils leurs restaient. Les barques avancèrent encore quelques minutes, puis se dirigèrent vers une entrée cachée par un rideau de lierre. Une fois entrée, ils levèrent tous les yeux au plafond de la grotte, à l'incitation d'Hagrid, et virent une multitude de petites lumières bleues. Hagrid leurs expliqua que ces petites fées étaient des Pixies, et que c'étaient elles qui donnaient la couleur bleue si particulière des galets de la crique sur laquelle ils allaient débarquer dans quelques instants. Ils arrivèrent au bord de la crique, et ils descendirent de la barque sur une plage de galets d'un bleu lumineux, qui brillaient dans le noir. Harry se fit la réflexion que les yeux de Theo étaient exactement de la même couleur.

Ils suivirent ensuite le chemin de galets qui les mena à l'entrée du château. Ils firent face à une énorme porte d'un noir carbone, et tous s'arrêtèrent un instant pour admirer. Le château était encore plus beau de près, et un silence quasi religieux planait sur les premières années, le seul bruit que l'on entendait était le gloussement d'une Pixie, qui dans un dernier rire, s'en retourna dans sa grotte.

Hagrid rompit l'instant et fit résonner sa grosse voix.

\- Tout le monde est là ? Très bien.

Hagrid recula, adressa un clin d'œil à Harry. Celui-ci prit une grande inspiration, et les grandes portes s'ouvrirent.

CHAPITRE 2

L'oncle Vernon était un petit homme d'une quarantaine d'année. Il possédait un gros visage mou, qui passait très facilement du rose au rouge sous la colère. Des touffes de cheveux blonds virant au gris parsemaient son crâne irrégulièrement et laissaient apparaître de grandes oreilles aplaties. Ses petits yeux porcins étaient enfoncés dans son visage, et surmontaient un petit nez tordu et relevé, de manière à ce qu'une comparaison avec un groin aurait tout à fait été juste. Et juste au-dessus d'une bouche qui consistait en une ligne grise quasiment inexistante, une grosse moustache blondâtre qui faisait sa fierté, et dont il passait le plus clair de son temps à se la lisser afin de se donner un air important. Le tout tenu par un gros cou gras, caché par son triple menton. Et c'était un corps dont la graisse débordait de ses costumes de toutes parts, qui portait le tout. Pourtant l'oncle Vernon avait été un bel homme dans le temps, les photos de sa jeunesse pouvaient en témoigner, et Harry comprenait tout à fait ce que la tante Pétunia ai pu lui trouver lors de leurs rencontre. Mais les années avaient passés, et personne n'aurait jamais pu deviner que l'homme en costume sur la photo de mariage et l'oncle Vernon qui venait de lâcher un rot sonore devant la télé, tandis que la tante Pétunia préparait à manger, était bien une et même personne.

La tante Pétunia, elle, était restée une assez belle femme. Elle n'était pas de ses mannequins américains que l'on pouvait trouver de partout sur les magazines, mais elle aurait certainement été très jolie, si son visage s'était délaissé de cet air perpétuel de dégoût et de supériorité. C'était une grande femme mince. Ses traits et gestes laissaient transparaître une certaine éducation; les Evans, avaient éduqué leur fille de manière la plus complète possible, de la danse au maintien, de la musique à l'entretien d'une maison; ils restaient stricts et contrôlés. La tante Pétunia avait de longs cheveux miels, naturellement ondulés, qu'elle enserrait toutefois dans un chignon strict qui ne la quittait jamais. Ses yeux en amande auraient pu être très charmants, si ils n'étaient pas tout le temps plissés dans une expression de haine. Elle avait des mains de pianistes, avec de longs doigts fins, et Harry savait pour être un jour tomber sur des photos par le plus grand du hasard, que la tante Pétunia avait joué du piano toute sa jeunesse. Les photos la montraient de son plus jeune âge, jusqu'à la fin du lycée, où elle avait rencontré l'oncle Vernon. Après la rencontre illustrée par de nombreuses photos, Harry n'avait trouvé plus aucunes photos de la tante Pétunia en train de jouer.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire sur Dudley. Dudley était la copie conforme de son père. En tout point il lui ressemblait, et Harry avait du mal à se dire que la tante Pétunia était réellement sa mère, en voyant à quel point ils ne se ressemblaient pas.

Et c'est de la part des Dursley, qu'Harry vécut le dernier mois qu'il passa à Privet Drive, dans une totale ignorance.

L'oncle Vernon avait préféré interdire à Dudley de lui adresser la parole, de le toucher, ou de toucher quelque chose qu'il avait lui-même touché, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre qui aurait pu lui transmettre et le contaminer par ce qu'il nommait, " les germes de son espèce ".

Et Dudley, étonnamment obéissant, faisait tout pour éviter de se retrouver dans la même pièce que lui, et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri aigu et peu viril, qui faisait remuer sa queue en tire-bouchon, quand il venait à l'apercevoir dans l'escalier ou les couloirs. Quant à la tante Pétunia, elle ne lui prêtait tout simplement plus aucune attention : elle ne lui parlait plus, ne l'envoyait plus dans son placard, ne le grondait plus, ne lui demandait plus rien, ne le touchait plus et n'ouvrait la bouche en sa présence que si la situation l'exigeait. Il avait bien cru à un moment, qu'elle lui avait adressé un sourire triste mais étonnamment encourageant quand il était revenu avec ses affaires d'école. Mais ce n'était que son imagination, car désormais elle agissait comme si elle ne le voyait plus. Comme si il n'existait pas. Comme si il n'avaitjamaisexisté.

D'un certain côté, c'était beaucoup mieux qu'avant, il vivait librement, on le nourrissait à tous les repas, et l'oncle Vernon ne le corrigeait plus, mais d'un autre côté, c'était tout de même déprimant d'avoir l'impression de ne plus exister.

Harry, passa donc le mois d'août, dans la chambre que l'oncle Vernon lui avait donné, et ce, malgré les pleurs incessants de Dudley, qui ne voulait pas se voir privé de sa deuxième chambre. Au début, Harry crût rêver quant au moment de se rendre dans le placard, l'oncle Vernon marmonna ce qui ressemblait fortement à " trop grand.. placard… maintenant… chambre à Dudley… manquerait plus que… jette un sort sur nous… ". Au début, il avait cru rêver, mais quand par automatisme, il retourna au placard et le trouva fermé, une bouffée de joie monta en lui.

Il passa donc son mois à dévorer ses livres d'écoles, en compagnie de sa chouette, qu'il avait nommée Hedwige, en honneur à une célèbre sorcière, qu'il avait trouvé dans son livre d'Histoire de la magie.Il découvrait ce nouveau monde avec un émerveillement digne d'un enfant, et tentait d'emmagasiner le plus d'informations qu'il le lui était possible. Il avait particulièrement hâte de découvrir les cours de potions, et de métamorphoses qui avaient l'air très intéressants. Peut-être à cause de l'image populaire qu'Harry avait des sorcières, réalisant des potions magiques et transformant des princes en crapauds. Bien qu'Harry, en notant l'absence de métamorphose humaine dans son livre, se douta que ce ne devait pas être à la portée d'un tout jeune sorcier qui n'avait encore jamais fait de magie.

Et ce fût, quand il ne resta qu'une case vide sur son calendrier de fortune, qu'il s'en alla, demander à l'Oncle Vernon, d'accepter de l'emmener à la gare. Il obtient pour toute réponse un grognement étouffé, qu'il ne sût pas interpréter. Et ce ne fût qu'en entendant par la suite la tante Pétunia expliquer à Dudley "qu'il devait de toute façon se rendre à Londres, afin de te faire enlever cette… queue de cochon avant ta rentrée, et qu'il en profiterait pour se débarrasser de… l'autre ". Ce fût la première et la dernière fois qu'elle fit allusion à lui, et cela avait paru lui coûter cher, Harry ne comprenait pas en quoi c'étaitsihorrible d'être un sorcier, au tel point qu'elle ne voulait même plus mentionner son existence.

Il s'en alla donc, après la confirmation de la tante Pétunia, préparer ses affaires, qu'il rassembla dans sa valise, sur laquelle il posa la cage d'Hedwige, qui lui mordilla affectueusement le doigt lorsqu'il ouvrit sa cage pour qu'elle s'en aille chasser. Il alla ensuite s'allonger sur son lit, et finit par s'endormir.

C'est ainsi, que le lendemain matin, Harry se retrouva, entre la voie neuf et la voie dix de King's Cross, attendant un quelconque indice. L'oncle Vernon l'avait laissé ici, après lui avoir fait remarquer qu'il allait l'attendre encore longtemps son train, car il avait bien peur, que la voie 9 3/4, n'ai pas encore été construite, et ne le serait sûrement jamais. Avant d'ajouter, qu'il n'était absolument pas envisageable qu'il rentre à Privet Drive, peu importe si son école de tarés n'existait pas, car il était hors de question qu'il ramène sa bizarrerie à la maison avant la fin de l'année, il n'avait qu'à se débrouiller. Et c'est après avoir éclaté d'un rire gras qui fit tressauter son triple menton, et agita sa moustache, qu'il retourna vers sa voiture.

Harry, à son plus grand regret, dût bien admettre que pour une fois, l'Oncle Vernon avait tout à fait raison. Il se trouvait entre les deux voies, et ne voyait absolument aucun passage, vers une voie 9 3/4, voie qui le mènerait à don train. Il avait bien été demandé à un employé de la gare, comment s'y rendre, mais tout ce qu'il avait obtenu, était un sermon sur la jeunesse d'aujourd'hui, qui ne respectait plus ses aînés, " dans mon temps, les parents ne laissait pas les gosses traîner tout seul, et j'aurai été bien heureux qu'ils te flanquent deux bonnes claques pour t'apprendre à déranger les honnêtes gens ". Encore aurait-il fallu que Harry en ai des parents, et il songea que la punition des Dursley aurait sûrement été pire que deux bonnes claques.

Harry sentit la panique l'envahir, bien qu'il tenta de la retenir, mais son regard semblait comme aimanté à la grosse horloge de la gare qui lui indiquait qu'il ne lui restait que dix minutes avant le départ de son train. Il se demanda si Hagrid n'avait pas oublié de lui indiquer quelque chose. Si il n'avait pas vu le Chemin de Traverse de ses propres yeux, et si les Dursley ne manquaient pas affreusement d'humour, il aurait pu penser à une énorme blague. Il commença réellement à s'inquiéter, et le tic-tac sonore de l'horloge ne l'aidait absolument pas à se calmer. Il commença à perdre espoir, quand il entendit une voix aiguë au possible derrière lui.

\- La gare est pleine de moldus cette année ! On ne s'y voit plus, ils ne sont pas aussi nombreux d'habitude. Dépêchez-vous les garçons !

Harry se retourna aussitôt, et fit face à une petite femme grassouillette, à la chevelure d'un roux presque trop roux pour être vrai ; suivie par cinq autre roux, tous recouverts de tâches de rousseurs à différents degrés. Ce qui semblait être la plus petite et la seule fille du lot protesta qu'elle aussi voulait aller à Poudlard.

\- Ginny arrête toi ! Tu iras quand tu seras assez grande, ça fais des chaudrons qu'on en parle ! Fred, tait-toi ! Tu nous as déjà suffisamment mis en retard. Percy, vas-y maintenant. GEORGE ! Par la barbe de Merlin, retire cette baguette des cheveux de Ron.

Harry vit un des grands roux chuchoter, très peu discrètement, à sa copie parfaite, qu'elle n'avait toujours pas compris qu'il était Fred. Un grand roux très maigre, à la gestuel très stricte, s'avança et tira son chariot devant lui, avant de marcher droit vers le mur. Fred, ( - Maman, je suis George ! Tu ne sais même pas reconnaître tes enfants ! - Désolé mon chéri.) s'avança de la même manière, ( - Je plaisantais, c'est moi Fred.) et disparût avant que sa mère n'ai le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Il fût ensuite suivi par George, qui marcha de nouveau dans le mur sans qu'il n'ai pu comprendre comment.

\- Excusez-moi madame…

\- Oh mon petit ! Je suppose que c'est ta première année mon enfant ? Ronald, mon plus jeune fils est en première année lui aussi ! Je suis sur qu'il pourra t'aider, vous deviendrez de très bon copain j'en suis sûr !

Elle était tout bonnement effrayante à gagatiser de la sorte. Elle désigna ensuite un grand roux, avec de grandes oreilles, de grandes mains, de grands pieds, et un visage qui semblait être dévoré par les tâches de rousseurs, qu'il arborait entrèsgrande quantité. Il salua Harry d'un mouvement de tête indifférent, auquel il répondit par un sourire timide avant de se retourner vers l'effrayante mère de famille.

\- En fait, c'est que… je ne sais pas comment… comment on fait pour…

\- Pour y aller mon petit ? C'esttrèssimple, il faut que tu traversessimplementle mur. Tu avances, etvoilà!Pouf!

Harry passa le fait qu'elle parla très lentement et qu'elle articula bien ses mots comme l'on parlerait à un enfant de 3 ans, et se retient de dire que " il avait 11 ans quand même !", puis se tourna vers la barrière. Il la regarda incertain, et devant le regard supérieur que lu lança le rouquin, il se dépêcha de faire tourner son chariot. Il inspira doucement, avança vers le mur, prit de l'élan, ferma les yeux et attendit le choc.

Choc qui ne vient jamais. Il ouvrit les yeux doucement, étonné d'être encore vivant, et fit face à une énorme locomotive d'un beau rouge vif, le long d'une grande allée, où se pressait un amas de personnes, valises, animaux, foule compacte, le tout ponctué par les hululements des chouettes, des miaulements de chats, de croassement d'un crapaud, et les recommandations de dernière minute de la part des parents inquiets.

Les premiers wagons semblant déjà remplis d'élèves, Harry se décida à commencer dès maintenant la recherche d'une place.

Il passa devant un petit garçon assez enrobé, en train de se faire disputer par une vieille dame qui paraissait avoir au moins cent ans, et portait un grand chapeau sorcier d'un vert pomme, le tout recouvert de dentelles et de fanfreluches; pour avoirune fois de plusperdu son crapaud. Il dépassa ensuite un petit groupe de cinq ou six personnes, entourant tous un garçon coiffé de dreadlocks. Des hurlements résonnèrent lorsqu'une longue patte velue sortit de la boîte que la garçon "Lee, tu es affreux !", venait d'ouvrir. Harry réprima un frisson lorsque la tête de la bête parût, il n'était pas très à l'aise face aux six grand yeux rouges de l'araignée.

Il continua son chemin jusqu'au dernier wagon, sans réellement s'en rendre compte, trop occupé à observer la foule. Il décida d'y monter, et y trouva un compartiment vide. Ça lui éviterait un moment gênant où il devrait demander à des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui se connaissait sûrement déjà, de taper l'incruste.

Il entra dans le compartiment, ferma la porte, et déposa la cage d'Hedwige sur l'étagère à bagage. Il tenta ensuite d'y soulever sa valise, et décida après plusieurs échecs, de la déposer au fond du compartiment. Il vit ensuite sa valise s'élever doucement dans les airs, puis se déposer sur l'étagère; le tout sous l'air ébahi de Harry. Il s'assit sur la banquette qu'il trouva vraiment confortable, et observa les derniers élèves monter précipitamment dans le train, les parents embrasser et saluer une dernière fois leurs enfants.

Harry soupira, un pincement au cœur, il aurait bien aimé être à leur place. Le pincement disparut rapidement, lorsque sentant le train se mettre en marche, il se rendit réellement compte de ce qui lui arrivait. Il était en route pour une nouvelle aventure, une nouvelle maison, une nouvelle vie. Il vit le quai disparaître lentement, puis de plus en plus rapidement, jusqu'à ne devenir qu'un lointain point, puis disparaître de l'horizon.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit brusquement, le faisant sursauter et le coupant dans ses pensées. Il tourna la tête vers l'intrus, et fis face au plus jeune des frères aux cheveux roux. Le garçon resta un instant immobile, les oreilles rouges, puis se tourna vers Harry.

\- La place est libre ? Les autres compartiments sont tous pleins.

Il y avait, juste en face, un comportement seulement occupé par une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et son chat, tout aussi noirs que ses cheveux. Mais il pouvait comprendre que le garçon n'avait pas envie de rester seul, et avec une inconnue, alors qu'Harry n'était presque pas un inconnu. Et comme il n'avait lui non plus pas forcément envie de rester seul, il allait l'inviter d'un geste à s'asseoir, mais le rouquin était déjà aller s'asseoir sur la banquette d'en face, sans attendre de réponse.

Il y eut un silence gêné pendant quelques minutes avant qu'Harry ne brise le silence.

\- Donald.. C'est ça ?

\- Ron !

Le rouquin affichait désormais un visage rouge tomate, à l'instar de ses oreilles il y a quelque minutes. Harry se gratta le front encore plus gêné et il vit le visage de Ron s'illuminer.

\- J'en étais sûr ! Je le savais ! Et dire que Maman me croyait pas ! Quand je lui dirais, elle va pas en revenir ! Ce que tu as sur le front… C'est bien une… une cicatrice ! Nom d'un gargouille ! Tu es bien Harry Potter !

Si Harry se sentait gêné il y a quelque instants, ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il ressentait désormais. Le rouquin pointa du doigt sa cicatrice.

\- Alors c'est là que Tu-Sais-Qui a…

Harry préféra le couper, il n'était pas du tout à l'aise sur ce sujet. Le fait qu'un mage noir ai voulu vous tuer, ai réussi à tuer vos parents, et que vous ayez survécu, était après tout un sujet plutôt sensible.

\- Je ne me souviens de rien.

\- Vraiment ? Rien de rien ? Même pas un petit truc ?

Ron affichait clairement un air déçu et n'essayait même pas de s'en cacher.

\- Juste d'une lumière verte…

\- Waouuuw ! Bah dis donc !

Il se mit à le fixer sans aucune gêne, et ce n'est que quand Harry finit par toussoter mal à l'aise, que le rouquin détourna le regard. A ce moment précis, il n'était vraiment pas certain d'apprécier le rouquin, il avait espérer pouvoir s'en faire un ami, afin d'avoir un repère à Poudlard, mais le roux n'avait paru ne lui porter aucun intérêt, jusqu'à qu'il découvre qu'il étaitleHarry Potter. Il avait l'impression de revoir Ollivander, en moins malsain certes, mais le principe était le même, Harry Potter était une bête de foire. Un peu plus, et il était quasiment certain que le roux n'aurait pas hésité à lui demander, si il se souvenait de la tête de Voldemort. Il aurait bien aimé lui répondre, qu'il n'avait absolument rien demandé, qu'il n'avait pas demandé à ce qu'un mage noir avec un nom ridicule, (Voldemort, sérieusement), décide de le tuer lui et sa famille. Il aurait volontiers échangé sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre, préférant de beaucoup vivre dans l'anonymat avec une famille aimante. Mais il ne dit rien de tout ça et préféra retourner à la contemplation du paysage.

Des couinements aigus le détournèrent de la fenêtre quelques minutes plus tard, et Harry vit quelque chose remuer dans la poche de Ron. Les oreilles du rouquin devinrent écarlates, et il en sortit précipitamment un gros rat très gras et très laid, avec de grosses moustaches.

\- Il s'appelle Croûtard… Mais il ne sert à rien, c'est juste un rat ordinaire… Il se contente de dormir tout le temps. Mon père a acheté un hibou à Percy, parce qu'il est préfet cette année, mais pour moi.. On a pas trop les moyens. Enfin.. Moi j'ai hérité de Croûtard.

Harry ne voyait pas tellement en quoi c'était honteux de ne pas avoir de hibou, mais Ron paraissait tellement gêné et mal à l'aise, que pris de pitié, il se sentit obligé de lui raconter, que jusqu'au mois dernier, lui non plus n'avait pas d'argent. Quand il lui raconta qu'il devait se contenter de porter les vieux vêtements de Dudley, cela sembla instantanément réconforter Ron.

\- Jusqu'à que Hagrid me l'annonce, je ne savais même pas que j'étais un sorcier… Rien sur Poudlard, rien sur mes parents, rien sur Voldemort.

Ron laissa échapper une exclamation étouffée, et une lumière admirative apparût dans ses yeux, Harry ne put s'empêcher de la comparer à celle que les chiens ont pour leurs maîtres dans les dessins animés de Dudley. Il détourna les yeux gêné.

\- Tu.. Tu as prononcé le … Tu as prononcé le nom de Tu-Sais-Qui !

Son ton clairement admiratif gêné réellement Harry, qui lui expliqua rapidement qu'il n'était juste pas habitué, et il se tourna vers la fenêtre, pour couper court à la conversation. Le rouquin grogna, et un silence pesant envahit la pièce.

Ils restèrent durant une bonne demi-heure silencieux, silence troublé par les couinements de Croûtard, poussés aléatoirement, jusqu'à que la porte du compartiment s'ouvre brusquement.

\- Alors, ce que l'on dit est vrai. Harry Potter est donc bel et bien présent à bord du train.

Harry se tourna brusquement, il avait reconnu immédiatement la voix trainante du blond de la boutique.

\- Draco !

Le blond sursauta, se rapprocha légèrement et l'observa quelques instants.

\- Mais nous nous connaissons ! Dans la boutique !

Visiblement ravi, le blond s'assit à côté de Harry, et commença à lui raconter ses vacances. Ron se sentit obligé de toussoter pour signifier que lui aussi était là, mais tout les deux l'ignorèrent. Le blond désigna par la suite les deux garçons aux corps fortement bâtis, et à l'air féroce.

\- Celui aux cheveux bouclés, c'est Gregory Goyle. Et l'autre, c'est Crabbe, Vincent Crabbe. Ils sont tous les deux moins méchants qu'ils n'en ont l'air.

Il se pencha ensuite vers Harry et lui chuchota comme un secret.

\- Crabbe est un peu.. Simplet. Mais évite de le lui faire remarquer, il en a horreur.

Harry acquiesça et salua timidement les deux d'un sourire. Goyle lui adressa un hochement de tête accompagné d'un sourire, tandis que Crabbe n'eût aucune réaction. Ron toussota de nouveau pour attirer l'attention, et Draco, se tourna lentement vers lui, comme si il s'apprêtait à réaliser quelque chose de pénible, et parlatrèslentement comme pour expliquer un concept difficile à quelqu'un de particulièrement idiot.

\- Il est tout à fait inutile de te demander le tien. Père m'avait prévenue, que Poudlard regorgeait de ce genre de racailles. Il m'a dit que tous les Weasley ont les cheveux roux, des tâches de rousseurs à n'en plus pouvoir distinguer leurs visages, et bien trop d'enfant pour pouvoir les nourrir. Et comme visiblement, tu penses être assez intéressant pour qu'on te porte un quelconque intérêt, sache que c'est tout le contraire, peut-être que tamamant'a appris que tu étais quelqu'un, mais tu n'es rien Weasley.

Il se retourna ensuite vers Harry comme si de rien n'était, et seul le visage rouge de Ron témoignait de ce qu'il venait de passer. Le roux lui adressa un regard accusateur, attendant visiblement qu'il le défende. Mais Harry qui n'appréciait pas particulièrement le rouquin, et qui ne voyait pas en quoi c'était à lui de le défendre, se tourna vers Draco, et lui adressa un discret "sauve-moi" que le blond comprit immédiatement. Un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, il se tourna vers Goyle et Goyle.

\- Ce compartiment me plaît beaucoup ! Allez chercher vos bagages et dîtes aux autres de venir ici. On s'installe ici.

Cinq minutes plus tard, (durant lesquelles Draco avait entrepris d'expliquer le magnifique jeux qu'était le Quidditch à Harry, qui avait décidé qu'il serait attrapeur, et durant lesquelles Ron tenta de participer à la conversation, dans la plus grande ignorance des deux autres, et sous les regards dédaigneux de Draco, avant de finalement abandonner et retourner à la contemplation de la fenêtre), Crabbe et Goyle débarquèrent accompagnés d'un grand métisse, d'un petit brun aux yeux d'un bleu électrique, et d'une petite brune au cheveux carrés. Tous habillés avec grande classe, et visiblement d'habits couteux. Ron parût soudainement très mal à l'aise, et attrapa Croûtard, sa valise et se leva, marmonnant qu'il devait aller rejoindre Fred et George. Il patienta un instant devant Harry, attendant visiblement qu'il le suive, puis devant le manque total de réaction de celui-ci, s'en alla tellement rapidement qu'il se prit la porte dans la tête. Il s'arrêta un instant, ouvrit la porte et s'en alla rapidement, le visage d'un rouge qu'Harry n'aurait pas cru possible.

Ils se regardèrent tous et éclatèrent de rire.

\- Merci Draco, j'en pouvais plus de son regard émerveillé à chacune de mes paroles, et de l'intérêt qu'il m'a porté uniquement quand il a su qui j'étais.

Harry crût entendre Draco se venter que "LUI, il l'avait trouvé intéressant dès qu'il l'avait vu", et il se serait presque attendu à ce que le blond tire la langue à la porte. Il se retrouva entre Draco et le métisse avec à côté de celui-ci la petite brune, et en face, les trois autres. Le métisse se tourna vers Harry, et lui adressa un sourire dévoilant des dents d'un blanc éclatant.

\- Je m'appelle Blaise Zabini.

Harry lui rendit un sourire timide.

\- Moi c'est Harry.

\- Pansy Parkinson ! Et lui c'est Theo, il n'est pas très bavard.

La voix joyeuse de la brune le rendit tout de suite plus à l'aise. Elle désigna ensuite le brun aux grands yeux bleus.

\- Et lui c'est Théo, il n'est pas très bavard. La compagnie des livres lui est plus intéressante que la notre.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel, lui adressa un signe de tête, avant de replonger dans son livres de potions. Avant d'être de nouveau déconcentré par un tintement d'un chariot, puis par une vieille dame souriante qui venait de faire glisser la porte du compartiment.

\- Vous désirez quelque chose mes enfants ?

Harry regarda le chariot, émerveillé par tant de bonbons différents. Ils lui étaient tous inconnus, et la seule envie qu'il avait, étaient de tous les goûter. Draco parût s'en rendre compte, et sous le regard interrogateur du groupe, il expliqua rapidement qu'il avait été élevé par des moldus.

\- Alors range ton argent tout de suite ! Nous allons faire ton baptême de bonbons. C'est unehonteque tu n'ai jamais rien mangé de tout cela, mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons remédier à ça.

Pansy se mit à taper dans ses mains, suite à la déclaration de Blaise, et tous les six, , se mirent à prendre plusieurs exemplaires de tout ce qu'ils pouvaient trouver. Même Theo avait délaissé son livre pour partir à la recherche de chocolat. Des dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, des ballongommes, du bullard, des chocogrenouilles, des patacitrouilles, des fondants du Chaudron.. Bientôt, la tablette qui était apparu afin qu'ils puissent manger fut recouverte, et débordait de tous les côtés. Draco se tourna vers lui.

\- Tu as faim ?

\- Je suis affamé !

Il mordit dans la patacitrouille que lui avait tendu Gregory, et fût époustouflé par la nuances de saveurs qui se répandit dans sa bouche. Il avait l'impression de manger un feu d'artifice à la citrouille. Draco se moqua de lui gentiment devant sa tête inquiète, quand Pansy lui tendit un chocogrenouille.

\- C'est pas des vraies grenouilles quand même ?

Pansy avait un joli rire mélodieux.

\- Non, bien sûr que non. C'est du chocolat enchanté, et dedans tu as une carte, elle représente un sorcier ou une sorcière célèbre, mais tu as beaucoup plus de chances de tomber sur une sorcier que sur un mage par exemple.

Elle se pencha vers lui et lui chuchota sur le ton de la confidence.

\- Vincent en fait la collection depuis ses quatre ans, il ne lui manque qu'Agrippa.

Le brun ouvrit le paquet, et trouva une carte qui représentait un bel homme brun, aux yeux d'un noirs profonds, et au sourire charmeur, une impression de dangerosité ne pût quitter Harry lorsqu'il observa le portrait.

\- C'est qui Salazar Serpentard ?

C'est une voix douce et étonnamment mature pour leurs âges qui lui répondit.

\- C'est le créateur de Serpentard, et l'un des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard. Poudlard a été fondé il y a plus de mille ans par Salazar Serpentard, Rowena Serdaigle, Godric Gryffondor et Helga Poufsouffle, ce qui a donné les quatre maisons.

Harry remercia Theo d'un sourire.

\- Mais qu'est ce que ça change de se retrouver à Serpentard, ou à Poufsouffle ?

\- Les élèves sont répartis dans ces maisons par un test de personnalité. Chaque maison est représentative de qualités particulières, l'ambition à Serpentard, ou le courage à Gryffondor par exemple.

Harry hocha la tête, peu lui importait la maison où il allait, tant qu'il se retrouvait avec le blond et ses amis. Il reporta son attention sur la carte, et vit Serpentard lui adresser un sourire enjôleur avant de s'en aller dans un mouvement de cape. Il étouffa une exclamation étouffée.

\- C'est que les photos ne… ne bougent pas chez moi.

Les regards perplexes du groupes se transforment en sourire, et ils éclatèrent de rire. Harry se renfrogna un peu, ils se moquaient quand même de lui, mais leurs rires étaient contagieux, et c'est en riant avec eux, qu'il se dit, que peut-être qu'il l'avait trouvé sa famille.

\- Allez Potter, il nous reste encore beaucoup de bonbons à te faire goûter.

Blaise acquiesça aux dires de Pansy, et lui tendit un paquet de surprises de Bertie Crochue, un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres. Harry piocha une dragée dans le paquet, et le mit dans sa bouche méfiant.

\- Eurk ! Sérieusement ! Du savon !

Un rire joyeux les reprit tous, et Harry dût attendre qu'ils aient finis de se moquer de lui, pour que Gregory daigne enfin lui expliquer.

\- C'est le but de ces dragées, tu ne sais jamais sur quels goûts tu vas tomber.. Chocolat, menthe, orange, framboise… Ou épinards, foie, tripes, vomi.. Ou encore œuf pourri, gazon…

Harry prit son courage à deux mains, et piocha de nouveau dans le paquet. Il tomba sur framboise pour son plus grand contentement. Ils passèrent le reste du trajet à goûter le reste des sucreries, et Harry ne serait pas étonné d'avoir pris quatre ou cinq kilos en sortant du train.

La nuit commençait à tomber, et le ciel à se couvrir d'étoiles. Harry regarda sa montre qui indiquait 19h25. Une voix aigu retentit dans le train et le décrocha de sa contemplation.

\- Nous arrivons à Poudlard dans cinq minutes. Veuillez revêtir votre uniforme et laisser vos bagages dans les compartiments. Ils seront acheminés dans des locaux différents, puis déposés dans vos dortoirs.

Ils se dépêchèrent d'enfiler leurs robes pardessus leurs habits, puis se rassirent. Harry se tourna vers Draco légèrement anxieux. Le blond lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

\- Prêt ?

\- Prêt.

Lorsque le train s'arrêta, ils se précipitèrent tous dehors, et descendirent sur le quai, éclairé par des petites boules de lumière flottantes. Draco lui glissa que sa mère jetait ce même sortilège lorsqu'il était enfant, et qu'il connaissait la formule.

Une voix familière retentit au loin et coupa court à leur conversation.

\- Les premières années par ici !

La grosse tête d'Hagrid dépassait de la foule, et beaucoup le fixèrent ébahis par sa taille, ( - Il doit avoir du sang de géant dans les veines ce n'est pas possible autrement !). Harry sourit à la remarque de Pansy, puis alla rejoindre les autres premiers années. Hagrid les mena vers un petit chemin sombre, où les boules de lumières les suivirent. Ils retinrent un rire (sauf Blaise qui éclata de rire sous le regard courroucé d'Hagrid), en voyant celui qui avait perdu son crapaud, se prendre les pieds dans une racine et se rattraper au dernier moment. Blaise, déjà mort de rire, était à présent au bord du gouffre, lorsque le garçon tenta de marcher dignement et se reprit les pieds dans une deuxième racine, avant de s'étaler par terre. Cette fois-ci, le groupe ne put se retenir et éclata de rire avec Blaise, suivi par un bon nombre de première année. Ils continuèrent ensuite de marcher, encore quelques minutes, durant lesquelles les épaules de Blaise continuèrent de tressauter silencieusement. Hagrid ralentit, et se tourna vers eux.

\- Vous allez bientôt voir Poudlard !

Des exclamations retentirent de toutes parts. Le chemin débouchait sur la rive d'un grand lac sombre, où se reflétait les innombrables fenêtre d'un immense château, hérissé de tours pointues. Un ciel magnifiquement étoilé encadrait le tout.

\- C'est magnifique.

Draco sourit à Harry, et Harry sut qu'il s'était fait un ami aujourd'hui. Et il ne comptait pas le laisser partir de sitôt.

Ils marchèrent ensuite jusqu'au bord du lac, où Hagrid leurs désigna des barques.

\- Pas plus de quatre par barques !!

Draco tira avec lui Harry, et découragea d'un regard noir Ron qui tenta de se coller à Harry, tandis que Pansy et Blaise le suivirent dans une des barques. Théo, indifférent à ce qui se passait, suivit machinalement Vincent et Gregory, tout en continuant de lire son livre, dans une barque déjà occupée par une petit brune aux cheveux épais, un livre à la main, et répondant au nom d'Hermione Granger.

Hagrid vérifia que tout le monde était bien là, et bien installé, puis monta lui-même dans une barque d'une taille beaucoup plus imposante. ( - En même temps, il faut bien qu'elle supporte son poids.) Une tape sur la tête par Pansy mit fin à ses ricanements. Hagrid leva ensuite les bras en avant et se tourna vers eux avec un grand sourire.

\- Alors, EN AVANT !

Et d'un même mouvement parfaitement uniforme, les barques s'élancèrent sur l'eau et voguèrent droit vers le château, sur une eau noire et lisse. Blaise fit semblant de pousser Pansy de la barque, la brune se mit à crier et à hurler que "Theo lui avait dit qu'il y avait un calamar dans ce lac, et qu'elle était bien trop jeune et belle pour mourir", tandis que Draco et Harry parlaient des cours, finissant les derniers bonbons qu'ils leurs restaient. Les barques avancèrent encore quelques minutes, puis se dirigèrent vers une entrée cachée par un rideau de lierre. Une fois entrée, ils levèrent tous les yeux au plafond de la grotte, à l'incitation d'Hagrid, et virent une multitude de petites lumières bleues. Hagrid leurs expliqua que ces petites fées étaient des Pixies, et que c'étaient elles qui donnaient la couleur bleue si particulière des galets de la crique sur laquelle ils allaient débarquer dans quelques instants. Ils arrivèrent au bord de la crique, et ils descendirent de la barque sur une plage de galets d'un bleu lumineux, qui brillaient dans le noir. Harry se fit la réflexion que les yeux de Theo étaient exactement de la même couleur.

Ils suivirent ensuite le chemin de galets qui les mena à l'entrée du château. Ils firent face à une énorme porte d'un noir carbone, et tous s'arrêtèrent un instant pour admirer. Le château était encore plus beau de près, et un silence quasi religieux planait sur les premières années, le seul bruit que l'on entendait était le gloussement d'une Pixie, qui dans un dernier rire, s'en retourna dans sa grotte.

Hagrid rompit l'instant et fit résonner sa grosse voix.

\- Tout le monde est là ? Très bien.

Hagrid recula, adressa un clin d'œil à Harry. Celui-ci prit une grande inspiration, et les grandes portes s'ouvrirent.


	3. T1 chapitre 3

Corrigé le 29 juin.

10 pages Open Office.

Résumé : Et si Harry avait accepté la décision du Choixpeau ?

Merci encore une fois. 47 suivi, 29 favori et 27 review pour un chapitre. Merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review.

Réponse au review anonymes :

BloodPhoenix - Guest 1, 2 et 3 :

Merci d'avoir laissé une review, et vous verrez bien...

Serelyna Prongs :

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de commenté, j'espère que cette suite t'aura plus.

Chapitre 3

Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent, et laissèrent place à une grande sorcière aux cheveux dorés, habillée d'une longue robe pourpre aux entrelacs dorés. Son visage exprimait une grande maturité et une grande sagesse, Harry lui donnait pourtant tout au plus une quarantaine d'années. Elle s'avança devant le groupe de première année, et les invita d'un geste de main à entrer dans le hall.

Un sourire maternel vint fleurir sur ses lèvres, devant les visages émerveillées des élèves, ébahis devant tant de grandeur. Le hall du château étaittrèsgrand. Ses murs en pierre grises, que semblait protéger une multitude d'armures argentées, montaient très haut, si bien qu'Harry n'en distinguait pas la fin. Des exclamations de surprises agitèrent le groupe quand deux des armures qui encadraient la porte, s'agenouillèrent afin de les saluer. Des escaliers de marbres semblaient jaillir de toute parts des murs, et des torches flottaient dans l'air éclairant le hall, d'une lumière chaleureuse.

Harry fit un sourire émerveillé à Draco, qui, pour toute réponse, lui serra un peu plus fort la main. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait attrapé la main du blond sous la surprise.

\- Bonsoir à tous. Je suis le professeur McGonagall, et je vous enseignerais la métamorphose tout au long de votre scolarité. Je suis aussi la directrice de la maison Gryffondor, l'une des quatre maisons où vous serez répartis. Je vous souhaite à tous la bienvenue à Poudlard mes enfants. La première étape de votre intégration dans la vie sorcière est la scolarisation. Bien sûr, dans certaines familles, elle aura commencé plutôt, mais à Poudlard, tous les élèves sont placés au même rang, qu'ils soient nés dans une famille sorcière ou non. Cela ne change rien, et sachez que toutes discriminations faîtes à ce propos, sont sévèrement condamnés, et soumises à punitions, de simple retenue, d'une lettre aux parents, ou même d'une exclusion selon la gravité de l'affaire.

Le début de votre scolarité ici, sera marqué par une répartition. Il existe quatre maison, où vous pourrez être répartis, correspondant chacune à votre caractère. Aller dans une maison précise, vous facilitera certes le chemin vers certains métiers correspondant à la maison où vous serez placés, et en effet, les cours proposés dès la troisième année, sur les métiers dit ''destinés'' à votre maison, ne seront accessibles aux autres qu'à partir de la cinquième année, année où vous commencerez à réfléchir sur votre orientation future, mais toutefois sachez bien, qu'aller à Serpentard, ne vous empêchera pas de travailler dans le social, ni qu'aller à Poufsouffle, vous empêchera de travailler dans les affaires. Ce sont vos envies qui définiront votre avenir. Même si vous n'en êtes pas encore là, sachez que les sept ans de votre vie que vous passerez en ces lieux sont très importants. Il est important de bien travailler, car sachez que peu de métiers acceptent les élèves n'ayant pas eu leurs BUSES, et qu'il est nécessaire d'avoir eu vos ASPICS, pour passer vos RAPACES, mais vos professeurs se chargeront de vous en parler en détail une autre fois.

C'est donc pour cela que Poudlard est régi par un système de points. Vous serez récompensés par des points à chaque réussites, mais vous en ferez perdre si votre comportement est inadapté, ou que vous enfreignez les règles. Évidemment, les mauvaises réponses, ne vous en feront pas perdre, l'erreur est humaine, et c'est ce qui vous permet d'apprendre. Alors, avant d'enfreindre les règles, pensez à votre maison, ne soyez pas égoïstes. C'est votre maison qui subira les conséquences de votre désobéissance. C'est aussi pourquoi, à la fin de l'année, la maison qui aura le plus de points, sera récompensée par la Coupe des Quatre Maison. C'est un très grand honneur, que j'espère vous voir recevoir.

C'est donc dans quelques minutes que vous allez être répartis. Pour sept ans de votre vie, cette maison sera témoin de vos réussites, de vos échecs, vous vivrez avec, serait responsable d'elle. La maison que l'on vous destinera, est celle qui vous correspondra le mieux. Je vous déconseille fortement d'essayer d'être quelqu'un d'autre pour vous retrouvez avec vos amis, car le choix est fait selon ce qu'il y a de plus profond en vous, et cette maison sera celle où vous vous sentirez le plus à l'aise. Bien, à présent, je vais informer mes collègues que la répartition peut commencer.

Poudlard est votre nouvelle maison alors soyez-en digne.

Elle s'en tourna vers la porte qui leurs faisaient face, et Harry se pencha vers Draco, et lui murmura :

\- Et si on est pas ensemble ?

Draco le regarder et lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

\- On sera ensemble.

Harry sourit à Blaise, Pansy et Theo, qui étaient groupés un peu plus loin. Crabbe et Goyle, eux, étaient juste à leur droite. Ils s'en allèrent rejoindre les autres, et Harry, posa la question qui le tracassait depuis tout le discours du professeur McGonagall.

\- Comment ils sont censés nous répartir ?

\- Ils nous font un test je crois, je crois qu'ils nous font porter un chapeau qui peut lire en nous.

Il se tourna vers Theo.

\- Un chapeau qui lit en nous ! J'ai hâte de voir ça !

Pansy lui sourit, puis leva les yeux au ciel quand Blaise se mit à imiter une petite fille au cheveux épais, qui semblait paniquer, tout en relisant à toute vitesse un petit livre bleu.

\- On dirait toi Theo.

\- Elle s'appelle Hermione Granger, et elle est très intelligente.

Draco se tourna vers Theo.

\- Granger, comme le potioniste ?

\- Non, elle est né-moldue.

Draco lâcha un rire nerveux. Harry resta quelques instants silencieux avant de se tourner vers le groupe.

\- Ça change quelque chose qu'elle soit né-moldue ? Parce que si le professeur McGonagall nous en a parlé dès notre arrivée, et que des sanctions ont dû être mises en place, à cause de discriminations sur l'origine, c'est que c'est nécessaire non, et que les discriminations sont importantes ?

\- Écoute Harry. Depuis que les sorciers ont été persécutés, la communauté sorcière se cache des moldus, et ont coupés tout liens avec. Les temps ont évolués, et le ministère communique régulièrement avec le ministre moldu par exemple, de nombreux sorciers vivent parmi les moldus, et les mariages sorcier-moldu sont de plus en plus fréquents. Pourtant certaines familles, une grande majorité des sangs-purs, pensent que les sorciers nés dans des familles moldues, sont inférieurs à ceux de souches, et ne parlons pas des moldus. C'est ce qui a mené Tu-Sais-Qui au pouvoir, il y a des années de ça. Officiellement, les Parkinsons, reconnaissent l'utilité des moldus, mais ne souhaitent juste pas à se mélanger à eux. Mais officieusement, mon père les hais, et m'a toujours appris ma supériorité sur eux. Mais comme je ne suis pas un héritier mâle, son éducation à ce propos à toujours été superficielle et c'est ma mère qui m'a élevé et m'a appris le concept d'égalité. Les Zabini, eux, sont totalement indifférents au concept de supériorité. Mais certaines familles, comme celle de Theo, les Nott, ou encore les Crabbe et les Goyle, souhaitent réellement leur extinction, et ne s'en cachent même pas. On nous a donc presque tous élevé dans l'idée que nous leurs sommes supérieurs, mais ce, à différents niveaux.

Harry resta silencieux le temps d'assimiler ce que la sorcière venait de dire.

\- Est-ce que.. Est-ce que vous comptez me rejeter si jamais je parle à des nés-moldus, et j'ai moi aussi était élevé par des moldus donc…

\- Écoute Potter, ne te prends pas la tête, tu as le droit de faire ce que tu veux, nous n'allons n'y t'en empêcher, ni te rejeter.

Il adressa un sourire reconnaissant à Pansy. Draco se tourna vers lui.

\- Nous avons été élevé dans cette optique, et c'est pour cela que les autres maisons nous mettent tous dans le même chaudron, les enfants de sang-pur sont forcément cruels et racistes, et en allant à Serpentard, leur idée se renforcera d'autant plus, des enfants du mal dans la maison du mal. Mais sache, que nous nesommes pasnos familles.

\- Pourquoi Serpentard est considéré comme mal ?,

\- Parce que Salazar Serpentard ne voulait garantir l'accès à Poudlard, qu'aux enfants de sorciers, afin de ''préserver'' la magie pure sans la diluer. Et c'est pour cela que les trois autres fondateurs l'ont bannis. Le fait que Tu-Sais-Qui ai été à Serpentard, y joue un grand rôle aussi, mais ils oublient beaucoup trop facilement que Serpentard, a aussi accueilli de grands sorciers tels que Merlin, ou Morgane.

Harry répondit à Theo d'un sourire, et sourit au groupe d'un sourire si sincère que Draco ne pût s'empêcher de sourire à son tour, entrainant Pansy, puis le reste du groupe.

\- Je suis vraiment content de vous avoir rencontrer.

\- Imagine, tu ne nous aurais pas rencontré, qui sais, t'aurai pu devenir ami avec Weasmoche !

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Rire qui fût coupé, quand la porte qui menait à la Grande Salle s'ouvrit doucement. Le professeur McGonagall leur adressa un sourire rassurant, et les invita à rentrer. Harry ne pût s'empêcher de rire de joie tellement il trouvait ça magique.

La Grande Salle, était remplie de cinq tables. Quatre grandes et longues tables alignées, par-dessus lesquelles flottaient un drapeau, une table pour chaque maison, et une table plus modeste placé au fond de la salle, pour les professeurs. Les élèves déjà assis, se mirent à chuchoter en les voyant arriver, tous les regards tournés sur eux. Des centaines de chandelles flottaient dans les airs, afin d'éclairer la pièce, mais ce qui l'émerveilla le plus, ce fût quand il leva les yeux au ciel. Il eut la surprise de voir que la pièce ne possédait pas de plafonds, et était ouvert, laissant place au ciel étoilé. Il sourit quand il vit une étoile filante passer, et fit le vœux de ne pas être séparé des autres. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Theo lui chuchota que c'était un plafond enchanté. La pièce n'était pas réellement ouverte. Theo continua ses explications, quand le professeur McGonagall demanda le silence, et déposa un petit tabouret sur un estrade, située devant la table des professeurs, et faisant face aux quatre autres. Elle y déposa ensuite un chapeau de velours noir, qui possédait une certaine élégance, malgré ses nombreuses déchirures. Harry en déduit que le chapeau était celui censé lire en lui, et cela l'effrayait beaucoup.

Le Choixpeau ouvrit sa bouche - qui consistait en une grande déchirure doublée sur les côtés - créant la surprise chez les premières années, puis il se mit à chanter.

Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême

Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit

Je veux bien me manger moi-même

Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi.

Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides

Font pâl'figure auprès de moi

Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,

Chacun se soumet à mon choix.

Rie ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête

Le Choixpeau a toujours raison

Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête

Pour connaître votre maison.

Si vous allez à Gryffondor

Vous rejoindrez les courageux,

Les plus hardis et les plus forts

Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu.

Si à Poufsouffle, vous allez,

Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal,

Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler,

Et leur patience est proverbiale.

Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi

Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être

Là-bas, ce sont des érudits

Qui ont envie de tout connaître.

Vous finirez à Serpentard

Si vous êtes plutôt malin,

Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards

Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins.

Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant

Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein

Tu seras en de bonnes mains

Car je suis un chapeau pensant !

Des applaudissements remplirent la salle, jaillissant de toutes parts, quand la chanson prit fin. Le Choixpeau salua l'assemblée, faussement modeste, et eut un sourire content, avant d'adresser un clin d'œil au professeur McGonagall, qui leva les yeux au ciel. Elle s'avança ensuite, un parchemin à la main.

\- Lorsque je vous appellerais, vous irez vous asseoir sur le tabouret. Vous mettrez ensuite le Choixpeau sur votre tête, et une fois votre maison choisie, vous irez directement vous asseoir parmi les élèves de votre nouvelle maison.

Un silence lourd planait sur les premières années, Harry réussissait à capter le stress des autres, tellement certains semblaient sur le point de s'évanouir.

\- Abbot, Hannah !

Il vit s'avancer une fille, qui ressemblait fortement à une poupée avec ses joues roses et joufflues, et ses petites nattes blondes. Elle plaça le Choixpeau sur sa tête, tremblante. Quelques secondes passèrent, avant que le silence ne fût rompu par le Choixpeau.

\- POUFSOUFFLE !

Des applaudissements montèrent de la table des jaunes et noirs, et déjà qu'elle déposait le Choixpeaux sur le tabouret, et s'en allait vers sa table, le professeur appelait déjà l'élève suivant, qui fut lui aussi répondu à Poufsouffle. Ce fût au ensuite au tour de Terry Boot, un garçon au visage droit, et aux beaux cheveux noirs, d'être réparti à Serdaigle. Les maisons s'enchainèrent, puis le professeur appela Crabbe. Le groupe lui souhaita bon courage, et il monta sur l'estrade doucement.

\- SERPENTARD !

Il fût suivi par Goyle, quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Granger, Hermione !

Harry vit Theo croiser les doigts, et lui sourire pour l'encourager. Le Choixpeau prit quelques instants, avant que sa grosse voix ne rompe le suspense.

\- SERDAIGLE !

Hermione adressa un sourire à mi chemin entre la joie et la tristesse à Theo, puis s'enfuit rejoindre sa nouvelle maison. Theo eut un sourire déçu, mais ne dit rien.

Draco dût lâcher avec regrets la main d'Harry quand ce fût son tour, et s'avança d'un pas conquérant vers le tabouret, sous les rires de Blaise. Le Choixpeau rendit sa sentence, à peine après avoir frôlé les cheveux du blond.

\- SERPENTARD !

Des applaudissements sonores retentirent de la table des verts et argents. Un Malfoy à Serpentard, la relève était prise.

Ce fût ensuite le tour de Theo, qui lui adressa un regard effrayé, de ses grands yeux bleus, avant de s'avancer doucement vers le tabouret, et d'être à son tour réparti à Serpentard. Pansy vint ensuite le rejoindre.

La salle devint soudainement très silencieuse quand le professeur McGonagall appela l'élève suivant.

\- Potter, Harry !

Harry s'avança tremblant, sous le regard de tous les élèves, cherchant celui rassurant de Draco. Il déposa le Choixpeau sur sa tête et attendit.

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas facile mon garçon, cela je peux te le dire. Tu est très honnête et loyal, tu ferais un bon Poufsouffle, mais tu es aussi très intelligent et travailleur, Serdaigle t'accueillerai à bras ouverts, et tu es très courageux. Mais tu as aussi beaucoup d'ambitions, tu veux faire tes preuves, tu veux réussir et te faire ta place. Toutes les maisons te conviennent, où vais-je te mettre ? Ah… Je vois, je vois ce jeune garçon blond n'est-ce pas ? Ma foi, sache que ta destiné aurait été toute autre, si tu m'avais laissé te mettre à Gryffondor, à Poufsouffle ou à Serdaigle, chaque maison t'aurait apporté un parcours différents. Mais je dois dire que Serpentard est la maison qui te convient le mieux, et celle qui te portera le plus haut. Tu y fera de grandes choses ! De très grandes choses. Bien, ce sera donc…

Draco retint son souffle et croisa les doigts.

\- SERPENTARD !

La salle se fit silencieuse sous la surprise, et Harry se dépêcha d'aller s'asseoir aux côtés de Draco. Et ce fût quand il fut assit, que les Serpentards se rendirent réellement compte que Harry Potter, le Harry Potter avait été répartis dans leurs maisons. Ils se mirent à l'applaudir, tous d'un même cœur, lui donnant la plus grande ovation de la soirée. Mais ce qui réchauffa par-dessus tout le cœur d'Harry, ce fût de voir l'énorme sourire de Draco, qui disait à qui voulait bien l'écouter, que "oui, Harry Potter, oui LE Harry Potter, et bien c'est SON ami". Si bien qu'il n'aperçut pas le regard inquiet d'un professeur à la longue et blanche barbe, ni le sourire en coin d'un professeur aux longs cheveux noirs.

\- On est ensemble, on est ensemble !

Draco sautillait littéralement de joie sur le tabouret, et son sourire s'agrandit encore plus lorsque Blaise vint les rejoindre, il passa outre le fait que Blaise le traite de " dégoulinant Poufsouffle", et leurs sourit tous.

Le vieillard à la barbe, se leva, vêtu d'une longue robe bleue à pois verts, et d'un geste de bras instaura le silence. ( Ça, c'était certainement un mage !)

\- Bienvenu. Bienvenu à tous, pour cette nouvelle année en ces lieux. Je vous souhaite une excellente année. Je suis Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de cette noble et belle école qu'est Poudlard. Mais je suis certain que vous êtes tous affamés, alors place au banquet !

Et devant Harry, apparurent des couverts, fait d'une matière ressemblant très fortement à de l'or, qui laissèrent place à des plats tous plus garnis les uns que les autres. Harry n'avait jamais vu une telle quantité de nourriture en même temps, (et pourtant Dudley et l'oncle Vernon mangeaient pour quinze), et il était certain qu'il y avait devant lui, beaucoup plus que tout ce qu'il mangeait en un mois. Les Dursley, après tout, aimaient bien de temps en temps, "oublier" de lui donner à manger.

Il se servit d'un peu de tout, mais fût rapidement rempli, peu habitué à manger autant en si peu de temps. Ce qu'il dût expliquer à Draco, qui lui fit remarquer qu'il n'avait quasiment rien mangé. Le blond ne pût retenir un "satanés moldus", qui fit sourire Harry.

Il ne pût retenir une exclamation lorsqu'ils virent arriver les fantômes de chaque maisons. Le fantôme de Serpentard vint se présenter à eux. C'était un bel homme, aux traits rongés par la tristesse. Il était revêtu d'une longue robe, tachée d'un sang argenté.

\- Je suis le Baron. Certains me connaissent mieux sous le nom du Baron Sanglant, et malheureusement, j'ai mérité ce nom. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard, n'hésitez pas à venir me rendre visite, je serais enchanté de pouvoir m'entretenir avec vous.

Il les salua d'une courbette et s'en alla saluer les autres nouveaux élèves de sa maison.

Harry se lança dans une conversation très intéressante sur les cours de Potions avec Draco et Theo, et trouva le brun très intelligent. Theo parlait peu, mais lorsqu'il parlait, c'était toujours pleins de bon sens. Il releva les yeux vers la table des professeurs et surpris le professeur Dumbledore, visiblement en pleine séance d'espionnage de sa personne. Il croisa ensuite celui de Quirell, et une douleur intense le prit, au niveau de sa cicatrice.

Il croisa le regard inquiet de Draco, et lui expliqua ce qu'il venait de se passer. The et lui restèrent perplexes tout comme Harry, chacun ne sachant pas comment l'expliquer.

Le brun haussa les épaules et se retourna vers Dumbledore, qui venait de se lever de nouveau.

\- Maintenant que votre faim est assouvie, il y a certaines choses dont je dois vous entretenir. Cela concerne le règlement de l'école. Tout d'abord, la Forêt Interdite, est comme son nom l'indique, interdite. Il est interdit de s'y rendre seul, sans enseignants. Le professeur Gobe-Planche, votre professeur d'Etude et Soin des Créatures Magiques, aura tout le loisir de vous y emmener. Ensuite, nous rappelons que les sélections de Quidditch, se feront au cours de la deuxième semaine de cours. Pour tout autre club, il vous faut vous inscrire sur le tableau d'affichage situé dans le hall. Les différents clubs proposés seront affichés au cours de la semaine. Enfin, cette année, il y a une chose très importante que vous devez retenir. L'accès à l'aile droite du troisième étage est absolument interdit ! Il s'y trouve quelque chose qui ne pouvait avoir comme lieu de garde que Poudlard, mais que croyez-moi, vous ne souhaitez pas trouver. Ainsi il est très fortement déconseillé de vous y rendre, ou de tenter de vous y rendre, à moins que vous ne souhaitiez que votre vie se finisse prématurément.

Harry rit nerveusement, et lorsqu'il vit que l'air effrayé des autres, il se tourna vers Draco.

\- Il plaisante hein ?

\- Je ne sais pas Harry. Il a réellement l'air sérieux.

Dumbledore attendit un instant que les chuchotements cessent, puis reprit la parole.

\- Il est maintenant l'heure pour vous d'aller rejoindre les chauds et confortables lits qui vous attendent. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit à tous, les cours commenceront dans deux jours.

Harry se leva et suivit le groupe d'élèves vers la sortie, guidé par Eda Bulstrode, la préfète chargée de s'occuper de premières années. Elle les mena à l'entrée, et leurs désigna un escalier situé à droite de la Grande Salle. Si on ne le lui avait pas montré, Harry n'y aurait sûrement jamais prêté attention. L'escalier paraissait se fondre dans le décor, jusqu'à que vous le remarquiez. Ils descendirent le long de l'escalier de marbre noir, puis se arrivèrent devant un tableau, représentant Eve, croquant dans une pomme d'un rouge intense, un serpent aux écailles émeraudes enroulé autour de son corps nu. Elle croqua dans la pomme lentement, puis ouvrit les yeux en les voyant arriver. Ses yeux étaient d'un jaune intense, qu'Harry trouva magnifique.

\- Le mot de passe ?

\- Gloria.

Eve acquiesça avant d'ouvrir le passage d'un geste de bras qui fit onduler ses longs cheveux blond. Eda se retourna vers eux.

\- Très bien. Retenez ce mot de passe, lui seul vous permettra d'accéder à votre Salle Commune. Vous aurez beau être un Serpentard, autant en première qu'en dernière année, vous ne pourrez pas rentrer sans mot de passe, et Eve vous laissera dormir dehors sans souci. Dans ce cas, je vous invite à aller voir le directeur de votre maison. Ou un professeur peu importe. Ce mot de passe n'est pas à divulguer à d'autre maisons. Le passage que je vous ai montré est un raccourci, qui doit encore une fois, être connu de vous seuls. Vous pouvez rejoindre votre Salle Commune par l'entrée normale, située dans les cachots. Vous pouvez encore rejoindre celle-ci en passant par les autres étages. Vous trouverez dans chaque étage, au moins un tableau représentant Merlin. Il vous suffira de lui tirer la barbe, et il vous mènera à ce couloir. Il est très fréquemment représenté, vous ne devriez pas avoir de problèmes à ce sujet.

Elle les invita à rentrer dans l'ouverture découpée dans le marbre de la pièce. Ils s'y avancèrent tous, et se retrouvèrent dans une grande pièce aux murs de marbres gris. Une grande cheminée de marbre noir, trônait au milieu de la pièce, et de nombreux fauteuils de velours verts bouteilles, étaient disposés de toute parts dans la salle, tout comme de grandes tables de bois noirs. On pouvait voir une grande alcôve au fond de la pièce, recouverte d'étagères croulante de livres, qui avaient l'air tous plus intéressants les uns que les autres. Harry se promit d'aller y jeter un coup d'oeil dès qu'il aurait le temps. Puis Harry leva les yeux au ciel, et vit que le plafond était entièrement vitré et venait se fondre dans le marbre des murs. On pouvait y voir le lac, et Harry crût apercevoir une drôle de créature blanchâtre aux longs corps sinueux et aux longues griffes.

\- Le plafond marche comme celui de la Grande Salle ?

Eda se tourna vers lui, et lui expliqua que la Salle Commune de Serpentard, était réellement située sous le lac, et que si parfois certaines créatures venaient leurs rendre visite, elles ne pouvaient pénétrer le dôme magique. Elle leurs indiqua ensuite, deux tableaux différent, sur le mur droit de la salle.

\- Celui situé à gauche, mène aux dortoirs des filles, ceux de droites, à ceux des garçons. Je vais demander aux filles de rester ici, tandis que j'emmène les garçons à leurs dortoirs. Je reviendrais vous accompagner après.

Elle les mena devant le tableau. Il représentait une femme d'une beauté éclatante, habillée comme une voyante. Toute en formes, elle respirait le bonheur.

\- Ce tableau est enchanté. Il représente Astrid, une muse. Il vous suffit de lui annoncer votre année, et votre nom, et le tableau s'ouvrira sur votre dortoir. Les dortoirs sont tous de cinq. Les salles de bains et toilettes sont situées à l'intérieur, et il vous sera impossible de changer de dortoir, sauf situation exceptionnelle. Il vous sera possible de changer de dortoirs l'année prochaine, si vous en faîtes la demande .Je vais vous donner un registre, où vous aller inscrire vos noms par groupes de cinq. Une fois vos noms écrit, vous vous avancerez vers Astrid.

Elle tendit le registre à Draco, accompagné d'une plume. Il marqua leurs noms dans le registre et le rendit à la préfète.

\- On dirait bien que tu vas devoir me supporter toute l'année.

Harry sourit, et mima le désespoir telle une tragédienne. Blaise rit, et s'avança vers Astrid.

\- Je me nomme Astrid mes enfants, et je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans la noble maison qu'est Serpentard. Je serais la gardienne de votre dortoir, tout au long de votre scolarité, ainsi il vous ai fortement déconseillé d'être désobligeant envers moi. Cela pourrait devenirtrèsfâcheux pour vous. Bien, tout d'abord sachez que vous avez le droit d'autoriser les personnes de votre choix, à pouvoir pénétrer dans votre dortoir, et ce pour la durée ou la fréquence que vous souhaitez. Evidemment, votre directeur a le droit de rentrer à sa guise. Veuillez-vous avancer, et me dire votre nom, je vous prie, afin que je reconnaisse, qui habitera ici.

Theo s'avança.

\- Je me nomme Theodore Nott, Dame Astrid.

Le portrait gloussa.

\- Oh, oh... Je vois que l'on vous a bien élevé Mr Nott. Sache que tu t'es entouré d'alliés puissants mon enfants, et que tu leurs sera indispensable pour les gérer. Ta soif de connaissance te mènera loin, si tu continues sur ce chemin. Tiens, un Zabini. Tu passeras le bonjour à ta mère, de la part d'Astrid, dis-lui et apporte moi sa réponse mon cher. Bien, les Goyle et les Vincents sont des familles importantes dans les affaires, sachez en être dignes. Un Malfoy, je n'en attendais pas loin. Il est inutile que je vente les éloges de ta famille. Un.. Un Potter. Ça par contre, je ne m'y attendais point, si l'on m'avait dit que je trouverai un Potter ici, alors ça ! Mais sache que tu as fait un bon choix en venant ici, je sens ton ambition de là. Et bien, on dirait que je suis entouré du gratin de l'aristocratie ! Ensemble, vous allez changer les choses, et en accomplir de grandes, je le sens. Très bien, maintenant, je souhaiterai que vous imaginiez votre dortoir, celui que vous aimeriez habiter. Je ne fais ça que peu de fois, mais je vous adore déjà.

Elle lâcha un gloussement excité, qui fit tressauter les perles de son châle, puis tapa des mains, et le tableau parût fondre.

Ils pénétrèrent dans une assez grande pièce, tout à fait magnifique. De grands lits, recouverts de draps de soie verte, trônaient dans la pièce, et semblaient moelleux à souhait. Une petite bibliothèque couvrait un mur, et une table de bois clair se tenait à côté. Une petit groupe de fauteuil situé dans une alcôve en verre à côté de la bibliothèque, permettait d'observer le lac scintillant. Le plafond était le même que celui de la Salle Commune, même si l'eau paraissait plus claire. Harry vit une sirène lui adresser un salut, avant de disparaître. Il pouvait distinguer les étoiles à travers l'eau. Il chercha sa valise, déposée à côté d'un des lits, et y monta, avant de passer sa main à travers le dôme, et eût la surprise de sentir l'eau glisser sous ses doigts. Il la retira et l'observa, ayant la surprise de la trouver parfaitement sèche. Il lâcha un gloussement peu masculin, avant de se laisser tomber dans son lit. Décidément, il adorait la magie.


	4. T1 chapitre 4

Corrigé le 29 juin.

9 pages Open Office.

Résumé : Et si Harry avait accepté la décision du Choixpeau ?

Heyy, I'm back ! Merci beaucoup pour vos 65 suivi, 47 favori et 32 review pour un chapitre. Merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review.

Réponse au review anonymes :

Loo2 :

Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

L'histoire suivra le canon majoritairement, avec quelques petites modifications.

J'aimerai beaucoup que tu me laisses un moyen de te contacter pour parler de Theo et de ses origines, je n'ai absolument pas fais exprès, j'ignorais ses origines.

Ahaha, ça sera dans le chapitre 5, tu verras.

Évidemment sache que je n'apprécie pas Dumbledore donc... xD

adenoide :

Mercii d'avoir laissé un review, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

qrye :

Merciii, tu le sauras dans le chapitre prochain..

brigitte26 :

J'espère que cette suite te plaira.

IMPORTANT IMPORTANT

LISEZ S'IL VOUS PLAÎT MERCI !

Pendant mon absence, j'en ai profité pour réécrire les chapitres.

Premièrement ils sont plus longs, deuxièmement, j'ai modifié certaines choses telles que la prise d'opinion sur les Nés-moldus du groupe. J'ai tendance à oublier qu'ils n'ont que 11 ans et que ce sont des enfants.

Je vous invite donc à relire les chapitres, le chapitre 4 sera bien sûr compréhensible sans, mais c'est toujours mieux merci.

CHAPITRE 4

Le lendemain, Harry ouvrit doucement les yeux, et observa quelques instants les rayons du soleil percer à travers les ondulations de l'eau, avant de s'étirer un sourire aux lèvres. Hier soir, il se souvenait s'être déshabillé et avoir revêtu son pyjama, puis au contact de son lit, à peine allongé, il s'était endormi comme une pierre. Il avait l'impression de ne jamais avoir aussi bien dormi de toute sa vie. (Ce qui après réflexion était en fait le cas, le Placard, n'était pas vraiment ce que l'on pouvait appeler un endroit confortable, et le lit dans la chambre de Dudley, était lui aussi tout sauf confortable, même si il ne se plaignait pas, le préférant largement au Placard). Il se leva lentement, et déposa ses pieds dans des chaussons au velours moelleux, - verts bien sûr -, disposés au pied de son lit, comme pour ses autres camarades, un cadeau qu'il présumait venir d'Astrid.

Les lits de Blaise et Theo étaient vides, et Harry les trouva assis sur un petit canapé de l'alcôve, plongés dans une discussion passionnée et passionnante sur la magie originelle. Il leva les yeux au ciel, et vu le niveau de luminosité, jugea qu'il était au moins neuf heures. Vincent et Gregory dormaient encore, un filet de bave coulant de la bouche de Vincent. Draco, lui, était assis sur son lit, ses cheveux blonds tout ébouriffés, concentré dans la lecture de son livre de sortilèges. Il leva les yeux au ciel quand le brun vint s'asseoir sur son lit, puis referma son livre lentement, faussement agacé.

\- Il ne me semble pas t'avoir donner l'autorisation de t'asseoir sur mon lit, et à venir me déranger dans ma lecture.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Draco.

Le brun lui adressa un grand sourire, avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à sa montre qui indiquait, 9h25. Le blond lui rendit son sourire, puis se leva en s'étirant. Il proposa d'aller déjeuner, puis d'aller visiter le château, ce qu'Harry accepta avec enthousiasme, rapidement suivi de Theo et de Blaise, qui faillit se prendre les pieds dans le fauteuil sous la précipitation.

\- Par contre, je te déconseille réellement de tenter de réveiller Vince et Greg. Du moins que vous ne souhaitiez que votre se vie se finisse prématurément...

Harry rit devant son imitation de Dumbledore, et le groupe éclata de rire quand Blaise lui expliqua le pourquoi du comment il était dangereux d'essayer de les réveiller. Il alla ouvrir sa valise, et en sortit un jean délavé et un t-shirt gris. Mme Guipure avait réellement eu une bonne idée, en lui conseillant de racheter de quoi s'habiller. Il n'aurait pas décemment pu arriver à Poudlard avec les vieux habits de Dudley, tous plus troués et sales, les uns que les autres. Il rejoignit les autres qui étaient habillés d'habits beaucoup plus classes. Le blond avait revêtu un pantalon Chanel. Harry ignorait que les sorciers avaient connaissance de la mode moldue, mais Draco lui expliqua que Coco Chanel était avant tout une sorcière reconnue, bien qu'elle travaillait dans les deux mondes.

Ils saluèrent Astrid, qui leurs envoya un baiser, tout en secouant sa chevelure, avant de disparaître et de laisser place à la Salle Commune. Un feu aux reflets verts brûlait dans la cheminée, emplissant la pièce d'une chaleur agréable et bienvenue dans les cachots. Bien que l'on soit encore au début de Septembre, et que les jours soient encore beaux, on ressentait réellement une différence de température aux étages, et dans les cachots.

\- Cela fait, précisément, quatre minutes et quarante-deux secondes que je vous attends.

Draco alla coller un baiser silencieux sur la joue de Pansy, tout en murmurant que '' un jour, ça allait réellement leurs poser problèmes que la sorcière les connaisse aussi bien ''. Harry la salua d'un grand sourire, puis alla s'asseoir à ses côtés. Enfin, ce serait plus correct de dire qu'ils s'avachit sans aucune délicatesse sur le canapé.

\- Un vrai Gryffondor celui-là, aucune manière.

Pansy rit à la remarque du blond, et Harry tenta de faire semblant de bouder Draco. Enfin du moins, essaya, car ce que Harry avait déjà appris en si peu de temps, c'est que ''il est absolument impossible de résister à Draco quand il fait sa bouille de boursouflet battu, c'est probablement parce que Narcissa (Harry apprit plus tard, que c'était le nom de la mère de Draco) n'arrivait pas à lui résister qu'il était devenu un enfant pourri gâté '', avant de se faire frapper par Draco, qui se mit à bouder. Et Harry avait rapidement constaté que la partie '' impossible de résister à Draco '' était vraie.

Pansy lâcha un ''C'est pas trop tôt'', qui se voulait dédaigneux, mais qui fit plus sourire Theo et Blaise qu'autre chose, quand ils descendirent deux minutes plus tard.

Ils remontèrent le long de l'escalier de marbre qui menait à l'entrée, puis rentrèrent dans la Grande Salle, qui devint progressivement silencieuse suite à l'arrivée d'Harry. Harry resta immobile, intimidé, ne sachant pas comment réagir, et Draco dût le pousser doucement, pour qu'il se remette à marcher vers la table des Serpentards, ce qui relança les chuchotements à son sujet.

Le brun gêné, se dépêcha de s'asseoir, et de prendre un bol de céréales pour s'y cacher. Draco et Blaise se mirent chacun aux côtés d'Harry, et Theo et Pansy se mirent en face. Le message était clair, le Survivant n'était pas tout seul.

Un grand brun, aux traits si anguleux qu'il paraissait tailler dans la pierre, s'approcha et lui tendit sa main. Harry retint sa respiration légèrement paniqué.

\- J'suis Marcus Flint, le cap'taine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Bienv'nue à Serpentard Harry.

Le brun lui adressa un sourire satisfait quand Harry lui serra la main, puis retourna dans son opération, qui consistait à séduire sa voisine de droite. Harry ne la trouvait pas tellement à son goût, et fit rire Draco et Blaise qui lui dit que ''s'il n'appréciait pas les grandes blondes à grosses poitrines et à l'intelligence d'une véracrasse, il irait loin dans la vie, c'était ce que sa mère lui avait toujours dit, valait mieux les grandes brunes métisses''. La dernière remarque fit rire le groupe et Harry se détendit. Il fit semblant de ne pas avoir vu Ron le saluer d'un geste de main, dans l'attente d'une réaction de sa part. Il recommença à manger, et se servit d'un jus orange qu'il trouva délicieux. Il reconnaissait le goût de la citrouille, pour en avoir bu en cachette, pendant la période régime de Dudley, (qui avait duré trois jours avant qu'il ne pique une crise, obligeant l'Oncle Vernon à s'arrêter et à les emmener au McDo. Il avait même du lui payer un sandwich pour ne pas avoir l'air de quelqu'un qui ne nourrissait pas ses gosses. D'accord, il lui avait payé le moins cher, mais c'était toujours ça).

Ils saluèrent Eda quand elle vint à leurs rencontre.

\- Le professeur Rogue, notre directeur de maison, m'a chargé de vous dire qu'il vous attendrait tous, à la Salle Commune à 18 heures tapantes. Si vous voyez d'autres premières années, faites passer le message merci.

Une fois l'estomac de tout le monde rempli, (Blaise pouvait réellement avaler des quantités énormes en quelques instants, c'était.. époustouflant.), ils allèrent visiter le parc. Et quand ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de celui-ci, le premier mot auquel Harry pensa était ''grand''.

Il était réellement énorme. De l'herbe d'un vert pomme s'étendait de la lisière de la forêt interdite jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch à l'opposé. De grands arbres aux feuillés colorés d'une multitude de couleurs passant du vert bouteille, au rose barbe à papa, ou au bleu nuit, était plantés de partout. Quelques bancs et tables de merisier étaient disposer de toutes parts, et un groupe de Gryffondors, au vu de leurs uniformes entassés sur le côté, visiblement de sixième ou septième année, étaient en train de se baigner,dans de grands éclats d'eau qui venaient troubler la surface lisse du lac. Quelques fées bleues, reposaient dans des fleurs, tandis que d'autres jaunes étaient plongées dans une discussion passionnée sur qui des roses ou des marguerites étaient le plus confortable. Des lutins semblaient jouer à cache-cache, et un des lutins afficha un air déçu et triste, lorsque Pansy refusa de le laisser se cacher sous sa robe. Ils continuèrent à avancer et virent quelques naïades nager au bord du lac, avant de disparaître dans l'eau noire. Ils continuèrent ensuite à longer le lac et arrivèrent devant la serre numéro treize, seule serre ouverte en dehors des cours. Des centaines de fleurs différentes reposaient, dans un éclat de couleurs et d'odeurs. Harry eut la surprise de voir une hellébore s'ouvrir, s'incliner devant lui, et se refermer aussitôt. Ils éclatèrent de rire quand un tournesol éternua et cracha tout son pollen sur le t-shirt blanc de Blaise. Theo proposa ensuite de s'installer dans le parc jusqu'à l'heure du repas, après lequel ils iraient visiter le chateau.

Il s'installèrent dans l'herbe, au pied d'un grand arbre aux feuilles vertes émeraudes (Harry était quasiment certain que Draco avait fait exprès d'éviter l'arbre aux feuilles rouges pétantes, et de choisir celui-là). Theo sortit un livre de son sac, avant de se caler confortablement dans les racines noueuses de l'arbre. Blaise essuya son t-shirt sur Pansy qui se mit à lui courir après, dans de grands éclats de rire. Harry s'allongea dans l'herbe, suivi du blond, et se mit à contempler le ciel. Le brun s'indigna quand il apprit que non seulement son camarade n'avaitjamaisjoué à devine-nuage, mais qu'en plus, il ne connaissait même pas le jeux et n'en avais jamais entendu parler.

Il s'empressa de l'initier, et le blond éclata de rire à s'en faire mal au ventre, devant l'imagination débordante d'Harry, puis essaya par la suite de trouver les trucs les plus tordus pour faire rire le brun.

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Harry se sentit heureux.

Harry quitta le parc avec déception quand il fut l'heure de manger, et se promit d'y revenir dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Il repassèrent par le dortoir, déposer les livres de Theo, et réveiller Crabbe et Goyle qui dormaient toujours, mais qui ne furent pas bien long à lever, dès que Blaise prononça le mot ''manger''.

Ils remontèrent l'escalier, et tombèrent face à un chat aux gros yeux globuleux et rouges, contrastant avec sa maigreur extrême. Son pelage brun sale, parsemé de tâches grises, dont Harry n'arrivait pas à déterminer si elles étaient causé par la vieillesse du chat, ou par sa saleté, qui n'aidaient vraiment pas à le rendre mignon.

\- Miss Teigne, ma précieuse, où es-tu ? Viens voir ton maître !

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire à la voix vraiment ridicule de l'homme, s'attendant presque à un ''viens voir Papa''. Rire qui devint plus nerveux qu'autre chose, quand ils firent face à son propriétaire. L'homme ressemblaient vraiment trop à son chat, les même cheveux bruns et sales, encadrant son visage jusqu'au épaules, la même apparence décharnée et la même apparence affable.

Il les dévisagea tous de son oeil globuleux, (car en vérité, le deuxième paraissait plus vouloir se cacher dans le crâne du pauvre homme qu'autre chose), et Harry eut immédiatement l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal, en passant sous son scanner visuel.

L'homme se baissa, attrapa son chat, se redressa aussi dignement qu'il le pouvait, et s'en alla, la démarche claudicante. Non sans leur jeter un dernier regard suspicieux avant de tourner dans l'angle et de disparaître.

Harry se tourna vers les autres, qui arboraient tous la même expression coupable. Il croisa le regard de Blaise et éclata de rire, suivi par les aux autres. Rire qui se renforça lorsqu'ils virent Crabbe qui était encore figé, le regard effrayé par l'homme.

Ils se rendirent ensuite dans la Grande Salle, en essayant d'être le plus discret possible, (ce qui ne marcha absolument pas), et allèrent s'asseoir à leurs table. Le professeur Dumbledore se leva, demande le silence, et laissa place aux directeurs de maisons, afin qu'ils rappellent les heures de rassemblements des premières années.

La directrice de Poufsouffle était une jolie femme potelée, assez agée, aux grosses joues roses qui donnaient envie de les pincer. Le directeur de Serdaigle, lui, était un tout petit homme de la taille d'Harry, qui se présenta comme le professeur Flitwick, qui leur enseignerai les Sortilèges. Le directeur de Serpentard ne prit pas la peine de se lever et de parler, ayant déjà fait passer l'information par ses préfets. Harry ne sut donc pas qu'il il était, et espérait réellement que ce ne soit pas Quirrel.

Une fois Dumbledore rassit, des hiboux en grands nombres débarquèrent de toute parts, lâchant des lettres et des colis de toutes parts.

Harry fût étonné de recevoir une lettre à l'enveloppe marron et grossière, mais décida de l'ouvrir plus tard, devant l'air paniqué de Draco, qui semblait au bord de la crise cardiaque. Il lui murmura que sa vie dépendait de cette lettre. Il la tendit à Harry, et lui demande de l'ouvrir à sa place, pour lui annoncer la couleur de la lettre. Harry la décacheta et la parcourut rapidement.

\- Euh... Ta mère te félicite, et t'enverra des colis de bonbons pour le groupe. Elle te dit aussi qu'elle t'aime. Ton père, euh... te..

Le blond lui arracha la lettre des mains, ne pouvant s'empêcher de piailler.

'' Mon petit Draco,

Comment trouves-tu le château ? Je me souviens avoir été moi-même très impressioné à mon arrivée ici, et même si j'ai désormais vieilli, (ton père vient de me jeter un Avada Kedevra du regard, pour avoir oser dire ça, le pauvre, ses deux ans de plus que moi, ne le réussissent vraiment pas), Poudlard me laisse toujours une aussi forte impression. C'était réellement une seconde maison, où j'ai grandi et me suis formée. Je te souhaite de t'y sentir bien, et de réussir en cours, bien que je ne doute absolument pas de toi mon chéri.

Ton père et moi sommes très fiers de ta répartition, n'en doute point. Je suis d'ailleurs heureuse pour toi, que tu te sois retrouvé avec Blaise, Theo et Pansy. Tu diras d'ailleurs à Blaise qu'Anthea lui passe le bonjour, la pauvre son fils lui manque. Je vous enverrai une caisse de bonbons de chez Honeydukes, vous n'avez pas encore l'âge requis pour se rendre à Pré-au-Lard. N'hésitez pas à m'en redemander, et tu diras à Theo, que je lui y ai mis quantité de chocolat.

J'ai aussi appris que tu fréquentais le jeune Potter. Sache que cela ne me pose aucun souci. Ton père a dit qu'il ne s'y opposait pas, qu'il n'était pas contre l'idée. Et tu sais bien, que de sa part, cela veut tout dire.

Prend soin de Theo, et dis que si besoin se fait, il n'y aura aucun problème à ce que nous l'accueillions pour les vacances, j'ai bien peur que Theodorus ne soit pas favorable au fait qu'il fréquente l'héritier Potter.

J'ai hâte de te retrouver pour les vacances.

Je t'aime.

Maman.

Ta mère s'étant embarrassé de détails futiles, j'irai à l'essentiel.

Je n'en attendais pas moins de ta répartition, et suis soulagé que l'honneur des Malfoy soit préservé. (Je suis sur que même toi, cela t'aurais répugné de te retrouver à Poufsouffle). Travaille en cours, écris régulièrement à ta mère, et empêche le jeune Nott de rentrer pour les vacances.

Lucius Malfoy

Blaise attrapa la lettre des mains de Draco et retint une exclamation à sa lecture.

\- Et bah ! De la part de ton père, ça équivaudrait presque à une déclaration d'amour !

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Theo qui venait de retenir un sanglot étouffé.

Son père lui avait envoyé, pour seules félicitations, un colis sans fond, rempli de potions désinfectantes, le tout accompagné d'un mot illustré d'un '' Éloigne-toi de la racaille ''. Blaise fit signe aux autres de ne rien faire, alla le voir l'attrapa par le bras, et le tira hors de la Grande Salle.

Harry attendit qu'ils aient disparus de son champs de vision pour ouvrir sa lettre. D'une écriture très maladroite et bourrée de fautes, Hagrid l'invitait à venir prendre le thé avec lui. Pansy qui avait lu le mot à l'envers, se tourna vers lui.

\- Tu comptes y aller ?

\- Oui ?

Devant l'air incertain de Harry, Pansy ne pût s'empêcher de pouffer, suivi par un le blond qui leva les yeux aux ciels face au comportement du brun.

\- On ne va pas t'en empêcher Harry.

Le brun lui adressa un sourire, et étouffa un grognement de satisfaction quand leurs assiettes se remplirent. Il vit Blaise et Theo revenir, et le blond se pencha vers lui.

\- Ne dis rien. Fais comme si de rien été.

Harry hocha la tête, et demanda à Theo de lui expliquer la présence de fantômes à Poudlard. Theo ravit, se lança dans des explications intéressantes qui lui firent oublier son père pour un temps.

Après avoir passé l'après-midi à visiter le château, ils se rendirent au rendez-vous donné par le professeur Rogue.

Le professeur Rogue était un grand homme, aux longs cheveux lisses et noirs, aux yeux de la même couleur, et aux grandes mains aux longs doigts blancs, parcourues de veines bleues. Il se retourna dans un magistral mouvement de cape à leur arrivée, étant occupé à observer le lac. Harry dût retenir un rire quand Draco lui expliqua qu'il l'avait déjà aperçu s'entraîner devant le miroir, l'homme étant son parrain, et qu'il était quasi certain qu'il s'exerçait tous les matins devant le miroir pour obtenir ce mouvement parfait.

\- Bien. Bienvenue à Serpentard. Serpentard est, comme vous le savez peut-être et comme vous apprendrez à le savoir, la maison de l'ambition, de la fierté et de la grandeur. Nous visons, ce que toutes les autres maisons, ont trop peur d'atteindre.L'excellence. Autant dans votre travail que dans votre comportement. Sur ce point, nous nous rapprochons des Serdaigles, mais les Serdaigles finiront pour la plupart d'entre eux; bien que la maison ne fixe pas vos choix d'orientations, je vous le rappelle; dans les métiers de recherches et autres, tandis que les Serpentards se dirigent, et appliqueront leurs excellence, dans les hautes sphères de la société. J'attends donc beaucoup de vous.

Les Serpentards sont tous solidaires. J'insiste sur ce point. Les autres maisons sont peu affables envers nous, vous vous en rendrez compte très bientôt. Donc nous nous serrons les coudes entre élèves de notre maison. Si vous avez une problème avec une autre maison, surtout avec ces... snargaloufs de Gryffondors, pour être polis, ne le réglez pas seul. Parlez-en à d'autres Serpentards, des plus grands que vous. Car sachez une chose, ce sera toujours les autres maisons qui gagneront face à vous. Les professeurs favoriseront toujours les autres maisons, et ne rateront pas une occasion de s'en prendre à vous. Ainsi n'ayez rien à dire, ne leurs donnez pas matière à redire.

Je suis bien entendu disponible pour vos questions, mais ne venez pas trop me voir quand même. Je ne suis pas assistante sociale. Vos préfets référents sont Eda Bullstrode, et Teddy Johnson. Adressez-vous à eux en priorité.

Les cours commencent au minimum à 8h, et finissent au maximum à 18h. Vous avez entre les deux une pause de midi à 14h. Le mercredi, est libre, bien que vous aurez deux heures d'études de 14h à 16h, pour apprendre à travailler et à apprendre correctement. Ces heures sont obligatoires en première année. Pour les enfants ayant grandi dans une famille moldu, une heure de 17h à 18h est prévue afin d'apprendre les coutumes et les lois sorcières.

Les retenues auront lieu le samedi matin si votre retenue consiste à effectuer un travail avec Rusard, notre concierge bien-aimé. Si c'est un professeur désire vous prendre avec lui, il a la liberté de choisir l'heure et le jour. Je me garde bien sûr le droit de vous y mettre, et de vous faire effectuer un travail bien pénible, qui vous passera l'envie de recommencer si je juge votre travail insuffisant ou votre comportement trop inadapté.

Les cours seront partagés pour certaines matières, ainsi j'attends donc de vous une tenue exemplaire.

Harry croisa le regard du professeur Rogue, et fut déstabilisée par le regard de l'homme qui consistait en un mélange d'une importante tristesse, de haine, et une ponte d'étonnement. L'homme se reprit cependant bien vite et s'en alla, toujours dans un mouvement de cape parfait, après avoir tendu une pile de parchemin au préfets.

Teddy se tourna vers eux.

\- Les premières années sont séparés en deux groupes afin de faciliter les cours. La plupart des cours seront mélangés avec des élèves d'autres maisons. Il n'y aura qu'en astronomie, où vous serez tous réunis. Les groupes ont été faits selon les dortoirs, pour vous faciliter la vie. Je vais vous distribuer ces parchemins, ce seront vos emploi du temps. Écoutez-moi bien, la suite est importante, cela va vous permettre de vous organiser beaucoup plus facilement. Tout le monde à son parchemin ? Bien faîtes comme moi.

Il sortit sa baguette et tapota son emploi du temps.

\- Vous tapez la feuille deux fois. Un, et deux. Ensuite vous devez prononcer très clairement, par exemple '' Serpentard, première année, groupe 1 ''. C'est très simple, normalement votre parchemin s'est illuminé et votre emploi du temps s'y est écrit.

Bien. Désormais, grâce à cette feuille, vous pourrez voir à tous moments, quel cours vous avez demain, ce que vous avez à y apporter, et les devoirs qu'il y aura à faire, ou à rendre. C'est un système créé par un sorcier irlandais et c'est très ingénieux. Par exemple, si jamais vous perdez votre parchemin, vous viendrez me voir, je vous en donnerai un autre vierge, et vous y referez la même opération, rendant la feuille perdue inutilisable et vierge. C'est pour éviter que tout le monde est accès aux emplois du temps de tout le monde.

Harry retint une exclamation quand son emploi du temps apparût sur la feuille, et lui indiqua qu'il avait cours de potions demain à 9h. Lorsqu'il appuya sa baguette contre le mot '' potion '', le parchemin lui indiqua qu'il devait apporter tout son nécessaire à potion.

Blaise s'extasia de joie lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent que Pansy était dans le même groupes qu'eux.

Ils invitèrent Pansy à venir visiter leurs dortoir, et durent couper court à la discussion passionnée qu'elle avait débuté avec Astrid depuis dix bonnes minutes. Parce qu'elle '' trouvait la femme très intéressante alors que son tableau était un vieil homme austère et de mauvaise compagnie ''. Ils y trouvèrent Vincent et Gregory déjà revenus, en train de piocher aléatoirement dans une énorme boîte de bonbons. Vincent avait la bouche grande ouverte, dans l'espoir vain de réussir à gober un bonbon quasiment aussi gros que sa tête, en une seule fois, quand ils rentrèrent dans le dortoir.

Il y faisait agréablement bon et Blaise alla d'emblée se jeter sur son lit.

\- Vous êtes vraiment chanceux ! Nos dortoirs ne sont pas aussi beaux !

Draco tira la langue à Pansy, qui se vengea par une tape derrière son crâne, après laquelle le blond mima, avec un talent digne des plus grands acteurs, une douleur intenable, qui lança un fou rire parmi le groupe. Vexé que personne ne le prenne au sérieux, le blond alla s'asseoir sur son lit, bouder en leurs tournant le dos.

Harry alla le rejoindre. Une question le perturbait depuis ce midi, mais il n'osait pas la poser au concerné, de peur d'être trop maladroit.

\- Je.. Theo, il..

Il se tût ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire. Draco se tourna vers lui, et soupira.

\- Écoute, tu dois juste savoir, que le père de Theo n'est vraiment pas un homme agréable à vivre. Vraiment pas. Theo a beaucoup souffert durant son enfance. Les lumières le soir, sont une des conséquences de celle-ci.

\- Les lumières ?

\- Tu as du t'endormir trop rapidement pour voir. Mais, si j'ai appris à lancer le sortilège des lumières flottantes qu'on a vu à notre arrivée, ce n'est pas pour rien. Le... le traitement de son père a fait que Theo ne peut pas rester dans le noir complet. Ses crises de paniques sont beaucoup trop dangereuses pour lui, et pour nous. J'ai donc coup demandé à ma mère de m'apprendre ce sort avant de partir. Pour prendre soin de lui. On prend tous soin de lui ici. Mais je ne t'en dirais pas plus Harry. Ça sera à Theo de t'en parler si il en ressent l'envie. Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. Mais sache qu'on a tous des monstres sous nos lits. C'est juste que celui de Theo ne se contente pas d'y rester caché.

Le brun hocha la tête, et contempla tristement Theo, qui était en train de rire avec Blaise. Comment pouvait-on faire du mal à un enfant.. Harry aurait lui aussi préféré que son monstre à lui reste caché sous son lit. Même si le traitement qu'avait subi Theo avait réellement l'air ignoble comparé au sien, il ressentait un écho en Theo. Quelqu'un comme lui. Qui pourrait le comprendre.

Comme si le brun l'avait entendu, il leva la tête et lui adressa un sourire compréhensif.Mais Harry fût déstabilisé par la souffrance qu'il lût dans ces grands yeux bleus.

Et il souhaita la mort du père de Theo, pour en être la cause.

DANS LE CHAPITRE PROCHAIN :

Les premiers cours, un face à face Rogue - Harry, une discussion entre Dumbledore et McGonagall, et pleins d'autre choses...


End file.
